


The Way We Were

by NekoErenJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, ereri, im not even sorry for naming this after a Barbara song, mpreg! eren, riren feels, so many dead, this is my first fanfic on ao3, universe where men can be pregnant, what am i doing with the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoErenJaeger/pseuds/NekoErenJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren!" Levi instantly knelt down beside me, hands resting on either one of my cheeks to turn my sweaty face so he could look at me. "Eren, Eren, get up. We have to keep going." Levi grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up, but stopped when he heard me cry out, hands flying back to my stomach.</p><p>"I can't, it hurts to run," I whispered, face contorting. Everyone was about twenty feet away, not realizing we had fallen behind until just now, and they all started rushing back. Levi was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and fear in his eyes, and I could hear zombies coming. I had to tell him. I knew I had to tell him. "Levi..." My voice was soft, and I bit my lip, looking up at him.</p><p>"Eren?" He asked, hands still gripping mine.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p> ~Eren and Levi are married, but their world is turned upside down when a virus breaks out, turning people into zombies when bitten. On top of that...Eren has a litttle secret. But does Levi have secrets of his own?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand slipped from mine and I started screaming once I realized that I was all alone in this crowd of strangers, pushing me and struggling to get by me as if we weren't all going to die. Well, I guess you could say I wasn't completely alone. my fingers brushed over my flat stomach as a man bumped into me, making me cry out and fall to the ground. I knew I would get trampled if I didn't get up, or find somewhere to hide. I began crawling, not sure where I was heading, but it didn't matter as long as I could get somewhere safe and hopefully, find Levi again. I wanted so badly to cry, but I knew that wouldn't help me at all. It seemed like more and more people kept coming, more people rushing from buildings and into the street, just like Levi and I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr. http://addinavi.tumblr.com/ I'd really appreciate if you checked it out and sent me some fic requests!

Eren's P.O.V

I never expected my life to go as smoothly as it was going, so I guess I wasn't really surprised when I found myself being dragged through the mob of screaming people by my husband, his black hair barely visible bobbing up and down in the crowd. He was holding my hand so tight it was turning purple, but I didn't care as long as he didn't let go. He was a short man, but a brave one, and an assertive one. But even with how assertive he could be (and trust me, I would know) it still wasn't enough to keep us together. His hand slipped from mine and I started screaming once I realized that I was all alone in this crowd of strangers, pushing me and struggling to get by me as if we weren't all going to die. Well, I guess you could say I wasn't completely alone. my fingers brushed over my flat stomach as a man bumped into me, making me cry out and fall to the ground. I knew I would get trampled if I didn't get up, or find somewhere to hide. I began crawling, not sure where I was heading, but it didn't matter as long as I could get somewhere safe and hopefully, find Levi again. I wanted so badly to cry, but I knew that wouldn't help me at all. It seemed like more and more people kept coming, more people rushing from buildings and into the street, just like Levi and I had.

It was a fairly normal November Sunday, and we had decided to go to the mall. I think it's one of the decisions I regret most, now that I think about it while crawling through the streets, constantly being kicked and trampled and tripped over, but my legs couldn't find it in them to stand up. Levi and I easily could have hid somewhere in the mall, but we were pushed out with the crowd as the alarms went off. How were we supposed to know they were zombie alarms? It sounds silly now that I think about it, but I couldn't really laugh as I witnessed a woman's throat get ripped out by some monster of a human in Macy's. I didn't know what the person was or why he looked so pale and dead, but things clicked as I saw more of them running through the streets and attacking people. For some reason, everyone's instincts were to run out of the crowded buildings and into the street screaming, creating havoc. But I guess it would be too much to ask for everyone to evacuate in a calm and orderly manner. I crawled until I found myself lying underneath a bench, people still running around me. I knew it was a death wish to stay in one place for too long, but what else could I do? I stayed there, gripping the metal bars of the bench, squeezing my eyes shut. Maybe if I pretended everything was okay, it would be. But life isn't that simple. I waited, and waited, and waited, waited for the stampeding of human cattle around me to stop until I felt someone's foot collide with the side of my head. I guess the bench wasn't big enough to cover me completely after all.

"Eren..."  
What? "Eren...come on.." I felt someone tugging my arms to move me a few feet from where I was. "Eren, open your eyes." I recognized the voice and I obeyed, blinking them open slowly and groaning. My green eyes were immediately met with concerned blue-gray ones. Levi was hovering over me and his face relaxed slightly, a breath of relief coming out of his mouth.

  
"Levi?" I immediately sat up, Levi's hand on my back guiding me. I looked around and the streets were mostly empty besides a few bodies, and I cringed looking at the sight. Some looked as though they were sleeping, but others were mangled and gory.

  
"Don't." He placed his hand on my cheek and moved my face so that I was looking at him. "Don't pay attention to them." I nodded slowly, rubbing my head and wincing. I felt dried blood in the spot where I'd been kicked, and some of it had run down my face and dried as well. "Are you okay?" Levi asked me, hand still on my face, and I nodded. "You fucking scared me, Eren, I thought you were dead. Don't do that." His hand ran through my hair softly and I found a bit of comfort in it.

  
"I'm sorry. I'll try not to almost get trampled to death next apocalypse." My voice was filled with playfulness, opposite of the way I actually felt inside.

  
"Shut up, Eren. This is not the apocalypse." His voice was firm, eyes cold, but I just looked at him. He knew the truth and so did I, and there was no way anything would go back to normal after this. "We just have to get home and stay inside, and everything will be fine," Levi said calmly, and I gave him a halfhearted smile and nodded. He helped me up and we started walking back towards the mall so we could go around it and get back to the parking lot. Levi was pulling me along just as he had before, gripping my hand maybe even tighter than before, though the crowd was gone. "Everything's going to be fine," I heard him say, but I think it was more to himself than to me, which was a bit disappointing because I really needed the reassurance. Even so, it didn't matter because I knew nothing would be okay. "Stay close to me, Eren, keep up," he called, breaking into a jog. I followed, jogging behind the shorter, yet faster male who was still tugging on my hand. There were a few people wandering in the distance, but I don't think they were actually people; those things we saw earlier. The infected, the zombies, the walkers, whatever they were called. I think Levi saw them too, and I think that's why his speed increased. I struggled to keep up, my breathing ragged and shoes slapping against the pavement. The nearest one looked towards us, his face bloody. He started walking towards us quickly, his eyes empty.

  
"Levi." My voice cracked out of fear.

  
"I know, Eren, we're almost there," he said, turning his head slightly so his eyes met mine for a moment as we kept running. It was about thirty more feet to the car. Almost there. A few more had caught sight of us and were joining the other one already on our tail in pursuing us. They were getting faster.

  
"Levi!" My voice came again. I was getting worried now.

  
"I know, Eren!" He shot back, still running. My ragged breaths were becoming louder and louder, and I thought I was going to hyperventilate by the time we reached the car. Levi let go of my hand and reached in his pocket, taking out his keys and pressing the automatic unlock button. "Get in, get in!" He yelled, as though I wasn't frantically scrambling for the door on the passenger's side of the car. I swung open the door and dove into the seat, slamming the car door shut behind me just as the first zombie we had encountered made it to the car. Levi was already in the driver's seat, hands shaking as he struggled to get the key in the ignition. I looked to my right and the zombie was right at the window, eyes empty and gray, staring into mine. A scream erupted from my throat as the bastard's fists smashed down on the window, breaking it and sending glass into the car and all over Levi and I. I screamed louder as it attempted to grab my wrist, and I think that was all Levi needed to stop his shaking because I heard the engine start less than a second after. He quickly put the car into gear, slamming on the gas and sending the car zooming backwards. He hit the breaks as he turned the wheel and the car skidded as it turned right.

We came to a halt for only half a second before Levi changed gears and slammed on the gas again, this time sending the car forwards. Levi was driving incredibly fast, the wind whipping through the broken window and making my already messy hair even messier. My breathing was still heavy even though we had stopped running, my bottom lip quivering as tears started to spill out of my eyes, choked sobs escaping my throat now that we were somewhat safe. My fingers lightly traced over the spot where the thing had grabbed my wrist, and Levi looked over, eyes landing on my arm. "What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked me, eyes switching between me and the road. I shook my head.

  
"N-no," I choked out, sniffing to try and make sure snot didn't run down my face.  
"Then why are you crying?"

  
"Why do you think?" My voice came back irritated, but sounded less harsh than I intended because my voice ended up cracking. Levi sighed. He reached over and brushed the glass off my thigh, then placed his hand there, softly patting it. Levi was never very good with emotions, but he was trying. Normally, if I had ever ended up crying in the car, Levi probably would've pulled over, but I understood that he couldn't. Though I wanted so badly for him to hold me. Neither of us talked, the ride silent except for the engine running and the sound of chaos in the distance, and of course my gross sobbing noises.

  
"Hey, kid..." Levi's voice came after a few minutes, breaking the awkward silence between us. "It's okay." I shot him a glare at the nickname

.  
"No, Levi, it's not and you know it." My voice was quiet and shaky, which was never a good sign since I was usually the loud and confident one in the relationship.  
"I know it's not, but it will be. It might take a while, but we just need to stay home and wait for the government...or whoever the hell is in charge of...these kinds of situations to come and fix this. Then everything will be back to normal, just you and me working on opening that art shop, right?" I may have forgotten to Levi to mention that the two of us would soon turn to three. I was going to tell him tonight, but now it just seemed inappropriate. There were much more important things happening, and I knew Levi didn't need more to stress about. After all, we weren't planning to have kids for quite some time...I can't help wondering if he'll be angry or upset. "Eren?" I hadn't realized I had zoned out, and I quickly whipped my head to look in Levi's direction.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Did you hear what I said? It's going to be fine."

  
"O-oh, yeah. I was just thinking is all. About how it's going to be fine." My voice was still slightly shaky and I caught the corners of Levis mouth turn down into a frown, but he didn't question me. The rest of the ride home was spent silent, but as we neared closer to our apartment complex, we noticed a lot of things off. Quite a few people were running through the streets, a few cars had crashed, and a small barber's shop a few blocks down was in flames. "Oh my god, Levi..." I murmured, looking out the broken window. Levi looked just as surprised as I did even though he usually always tried to hide his emotions.

  
"We have to get into our apartment." Levi slowly pulled into his usual parking space next to my car, which looked untouched. I nodded slowly and we looked around, making sure no one was close to the car before we both got out, quickly rushing towards the door. Levi made it there first and he opened it, holding it open for me. I rushed in and started taking the stairs two at a time, Levi behind me after he had shut the door. I turned left and bolted down the hallway, looking back to make sure Levi was still there and I pulled out my apartment key, jiggling it in the lock as soon as I came to the door. I opened the door and turned on the lights before stepping inside, and luckily the apartment was untouched. Levi came in after me and shut the door behind him, locking both locks. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, my shaky legs carrying me a few feet to one of the chairs in our living room. I plopped down and put my head in my hands, shaking it back and forth.

  
"Eren, I know you're tired, and you're hurt, and you're upset, but we don't have time to sit down right now. We need to do something. We need to pack bags, or go hide somewhere, or just...just do something, okay?" I heard Levi kneel down in front of me and he pulled my hands away from my face, taking them in his and holding them close to his chest. "We're going to be fine." For some reason that made me feel a bit better. Probably because instead of saying the situation would be fine, he said that we would be fine. I knew that nothing would be okay...except for us. We would be okay. All three of us. I nodded and got up, and Levi pulled me into a hug, his face pressed into my neck. I instinctively buried my face in Levi's hair, taking in the sweet scent of his passion fruit shampoo. "I love you."

  
"I love you too." My voice was muffled by his hair and I closed my eyes, sighing when I felt him finally pull away. He looked at me and I nodded to let him know I was ready, and we both went into our room to grab bags to fill in case we needed to leave. I grabbed the biggest backpack I could find, one of the bags I had used while hiking with Jean and Armin. That was a shitty hiking trip, I can tell you that. Well, it wasn't actually too bad until Jean dared me to jump off a rock we found and I ended up with a broken ankle. I stopped reminiscing and quickly began throwing things in the bag, Levi doing the same with his own. I packed warmer clothes since it was November, some toiletries from the bathroom since Levi had already grabbed the first aid kit, a few cans of food from the cabinet, and a few bottles of water. I wanted to pack more, but I couldn't fit much else. I strapped my sleeping bag to the front of the backpack and returned back to mine and Levi's room, setting the bag at the foot of the bed.

  
"You all packed?" Levi asked, and I nodded. Levi finished putting the clothes he was folding in his bag, then sat down on the bed. He reached in the front pocket of his bag and pulled out the first aid kid, setting it on the bed and patting the spot next to him as a gesture for me to sit down. I sat down next to him, crisscrossing my legs and facing him. He opened up the box and pulled out hydrogen peroxide, dabbing some on a cotton ball.

  
"What are you doing? Don't waste that." I tried to grab the bottle from him, but he held it out of my reach.  
"I'm not wasting it if I'm using it on you." My hand slowly lowered and he murmured an apology before pressing the cotton ball on the gash in my head, making me wince and pull away. He held my shoulder firmly with his free hand, whispering reassurances under his breath as he rubbed the cotton ball around, wiping a bit more roughly than I would've liked to get the dried blood off. "How did you even do this?" Levi asked, finishing up and rummaging around in the box for a large enough band aid to cover the gash.

  
"I didn't do it myself," I murmured sourly. "I got kicked in the head."

  
"Well, next time don't lay on the ground." Ah, Levi was always so sympathetic. I rolled my eyes as he pulled out a large band aid.

  
"I don't want that on my head, I'll look dumb. And I wasn't laying on the ground, Mr. Smartass. I fell."

  
"I don't give a shit if you don't want this on your head because it's going there whether you like it or not." Levi unwrapped the bandage and carefully put it over my wound. I pouted, but murmured a thanks. Levi went into the bathroom, but came back a second later. "There's no water," he sighed.

  
"Why? I paid the bill."

  
"I know you did. The city must've turned off everyone's water." Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. "They'd better turn it back on soon."

  
"I doubt it'll come back any time soon, Levi." He shot me a glare and I took that as my cue to shut my mouth. I jumped when I heard a sudden banging noise, head whipping around towards the source. Someone was banging on the door. I tensed and Levi's hand immediately grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face him. He put his finger over his lips, motioning for me to be quiet and I nodded.

  
"Eren!" A female voice came, then more banging on the door. It was my adopted sister.

  
"Mikasa!" I shot up, immediately rushing out of the room.

  
"Eren, wait!" Levi bolted after me, following me to the door. I looked through the peephole and it was, in fact, Mikasa, along with Armin and Jean. I quickly unlocked both locks and swung the door open, beckoning them inside. They all had bags. I shut the door once they were all inside, locking it again.

  
"Oh god, Eren, I'm so glad you guys are okay," Mikasa breathed, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back, laughing softly.

  
"Of course I'm okay. I'm Eren Jaegar, the baddest of the bad. I'm just glad you three are okay." I pulled away from Mikasa and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

  
"We all went to see a movie and...god, god it's chaos out there. What happened to your head?" Mikasa asked, fingers brushing over the bandage.

  
"I got caught in said chaos, but we're both fine. We're just going to wait things out here and only leave if we need to," I explained.

  
"Eren...You can't stay here, it's not safe," said Mikasa, staring at me with sad eyes.

  
"It's not safe out there either," Levi immediately snapped.

  
"Look, shorty, I didn't ask you," said Mikasa, glaring at Levi. They had never really gotten along. I sighed. rubbing my temples.

  
"Don't fight," I said, looking specifically at Mikasa. "But I agree with Levi. We really just need to wait it out."

  
"I think it's safest since we really don't have anywhere else to go right now," said Armin, and I nodded.

  
"How will we protect ourselves if someone finds us?" Mikasa asked.

  
"I have a gun," Jean finally spoke up. "It's my dad's. I may have borrowed it," he laughed nervously. "But I have quite a bit of ammunition for it, and we can use other things as weapons too." Armin nodded, and Mikasa shook her head.

  
"Fine, fine, whatever." She threw her hands up in exasperation and walked over to the couch, plopping down and crossing her arms.

  
"Um, Levi has a couple of hunting knives," I suggested. They must still be pretty sharp considering Levi went hunting, like, one time. Levi nodded and walked into the bedroom, rummaging through one of his nightstand drawers before he pulled out two hunting knives. He kept one for himself and handed the other one to me, but I shook my head and handed the knife to Mikasa. "I think she'll be a lot better with it than I would be."

  
"Eren, you need something to protect yourself with." I nodded. I walked into the hall closet and grabbed a baseball bat and handed it to Armin, and a screwdriver for myself. It wasn't much, but we only had butter knives in the kitchen, so there really wasn't much else I could use. And I knew that once I told Levi about the baby, I wouldn't be doing much fighting anyway. If we actually do end up having to defend ourselves, I mean. Who knows? Maybe everything will be back to normal tomorrow. I sat down on the couch next to Mikasa and Levi sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Armin and Jean sat themselves in the love seat, and nobody really had much to say. Mikasa tried to turn on the TV, but all that showed up was static, and suddenly the lights flicked off. It was fairly dark, but there was still some light from outside.

  
"Dammit..." Jean mumbled, and Armin looked a bit scared. Things were always ten times scarier in the dark, and it would probably be pitch black within the next hour or so. I scooted closer to Levi, resting my head on his shoulder, and he placed his cheek on top of my head.

  
"We should all try getting some rest," Mikasa suggested. "We're going to need it."

  
"Yeah. Let's all stay out here, though. We need to stay together," Armin said quickly, and we all nodded in agreement.

Levi and I went into our room and lifted the mattress off the bed frame, dragging it into the center of the living room. We got blankets and pillows for everyone as well. Armin and Jean got the couch, Mikasa the love seat, and Levi and I settled down on our mattress next to the couch after Levi had lit a few candles upon Armin's request. I was a bit glad, seeing as I probably would've panicked if I woke up in the pitch black.

  
"Night," I murmured, and everyone said a goodnight back. I moved so I was on my side, head resting on Levi's chest. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled. This was always how I liked to sleep. "Night, Levi. I love you."

  
"I love you too, you shitty brat." He kissed me softly and I laughed against his lips. Levi was never one for the cute nicknames, but I didn't really mind it.

Scratching. Scratching, moaning, banging. Thudding, clanking, more banging. I thought I was dreaming, but my eyes immediately snapped open when I felt Levi shoot upright.  
"Oh god," I heard him whisper. I sat up as well and looked at the door, and it was visibly moving with each bang. I heard scratching and groaning, at least several voices.  
"G-guys?" I heard Armin whisper as he and Jean sat up.

  
"Fuck, I fucking told you guys!" Mikasa yelled, standing up. The door banged again, this time harder. The chain snapped and the door burst open, several zombies flooding into the room.

  
"Shit!" Jean cried out, hopping off the couch. I froze, staring up at them, not moving from my spot on the mattress. Levi scrambled to his feet, grabbing our bags. He tossed mine next to me and I jumped, stumbling to my feet and grabbing my screwdriver. Oh, how I wish I had accepted that hunting knife. "What do we do?" Jean asked, frantically, digging through his bag for the gun.

  
"Fire escape!" I yelled, pointing towards the window. Jean nodded. He ran towards the window and began trying to pry it open, and my eyes snapped back to the zombies. Two were heading for Armin, Mikasa, and Jean, and one was heading towards Levi and I. More specifically, me. In fact, it was right in front of me. I panicked, body freezing in those crucial seconds I needed to get away. It attempted to knock me down, but a figure dove out of the corner of my eye and knocked it over, wrestling it to the ground. Levi. His hunting knife was knocked from his hand and he struggled with the abnormally strong creature, who seemed to once be a nice looking middle aged woman. It rolled so it was on top of Levi now. He was going to lose. "Levi!" I was no longer frozen, running towards them as fast as I could. My knee came up and connected with the woman's head, knocking her off Levi. I threw myself down on top of her, raising my screwdriver and immediately bringing it down with all the force I could muster into her neck. It went right through her skin, and I pulled it out, blood spraying. I brought it down again, and again, the woman still struggling. Any normal person would be dead by now.

  
"I got it! Let's go!" Jean shouted as he clicked the window open, climbing out and stepping onto the fire escape, helping Armin and Mikasa after. Levi quickly yanked me by the shoulders off the woman, dragging me towards the window. He pushed me out (like the gentleman he was) and I struggled to land on my feet, gripping the fire escape railing for balance.  
"The hell was that, Eren!?" Levi yelled once he had crawled out. "You could've gotten killed!"

  
"Me? You're the one who almost died!" I shouted back.

  
"While I was trying to save your ass. You just froze up!"

  
"Guys!" Mikasa shouted, starting to climb down the fire escape ladder. "Stop fucking fighting! It doesn't matter who almost died, we need to get out of here before we all die!" She snapped. We both nodded, knowing it wasn't important right now. But I felt ashamed. Levi was right. I had froze up, putting him and everyone else at risk. Levi ushered me down the ladder following me close behind. We all made it down the ladder unharmed, and I looked towards where mine and Levi's cars were usually parked. They were gone.

  
"Seriously!?" Jean shouted.

  
"Run," Armin whispered. "We have to run." more moaning came, and quite a few zombies were heading for us. Was everyone in this town a fucking zombie? We all took off, Levi grabbing my hand. We were running quickly, the sound of all of our heavy breathing filling my ears along with the sound of my own heartbeat. It felt like it was beating out of my chest with every step I took, soreness radiating up my legs each time my feet slapped against the pavement. The cold air was burning my lungs and I was struggling to keep up after only a few minutes of running, but we knew we couldn't stop, and none of the buildings we were passing by looked safe. Running, running, and more running. I wasn't sure how long we had been running before my vision started to get blurry and it was hard for me to breathe, and I knew I was only keeping up with the group because of Levi pulling me along. Normally I could run longer than this since Levi and I ran every morning, but I knew something wasn't right when I felt a pain in my abdomen. It made my legs give out, ripping my hand from Levi's and sending me to the pavement in a crumpled ball, clutching my stomach.

  
"Eren!" Levi instantly knelt down beside me, hands resting on either one of my cheeks to turn my sweaty face so he could look at me. "Eren, Eren, get up. We have to keep going." Levi grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up, but stopped when he heard me cry out, hands flying back to my stomach.

  
"I can't, it hurts to run," I whispered, face contorting. Everyone was about twenty feet away, not realizing we had fallen behind until just now, and they all started rushing back. Levi was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and fear in his eyes, and I could hear zombies coming. I had to tell him. I knew I had to tell him. "Levi..." My voice was soft, and I bit my lip, looking up at him.

  
"Eren?" He asked, hands still gripping mine.

  
"I'm pregnant."


	2. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many weeks?" I asked, my lips brushing against his ear.
> 
>  
> 
> "T-ten.." He whispered, and I hugged him tighter to me.  
> Though we had not planned for this baby, I could tell that he already loved it. And honestly, so did I.
> 
>  
> 
> "This baby is a part of you, Eren. I will do anything to keep you both safe, and I'll love you both with all my heart." I knew it was cheesy, but it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, guys! I just started this fic yesterday and I already have so many kudos and positive comments. When I started this, I was like, "Who the hell is going to read a zombie mpreg fic?" But I guess a lot of you! Whew, I'm glad I'm not the only one. I'm sorry if my writing isn't the greatest, but this is my first fanfiction I've written from first person p.o.v. Oh, and it will be switching point of view between Eren and Levi. Probably every chapter, unless I need it to be in one of their P.O.V's for two chapters or something, but I try to make my chapters pretty long, so I don't think I'll need to do that. I never write from Levi's point of view, so this should be interesting. Again, thanks so much for all your positive feedback! It really helps inspire me. I also would appreciate constructive negative feedback as well to improve as a writer.

Levi's P.O.V.

  
"You What?" Were the first words that left my mouth before I had even processed what Eren had just told me.

  
"I'm pregnant," He repeated, his voice cracking and his eyes filling with tears, something that had happened way too many times today. I wasn't sure if I was hearing him right. My mind was racing and I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears, my hands still tightening around Eren's.

  
"A-are you serious?" I asked, my voice wavering. Out of all of the insane things I had heard today, this, by far was the winner. He simply nodded, his tears spilling over and hands still firmly gripping his stomach. Now I understood why it was hurting him to run for so long. "Eren..." I didn't know what to say. I was overwhelmed.

  
"What's going on?" Mikasa's voice came as the others had come back to us. "Is Eren hurt?" I didn't know what to tell her. I hadn't had time to process the news myself, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to share that with our friends. I just wanted to be with Eren. He looked so scared-well, we both were. We didn't plan on having children so soon and with the situation at hand...I was at a loss of what to do. Of course, I wanted children with Eren some day. But not right now, even if the world was okay. We weren't ready, but I knew we would've been able to make it work. We'd have to give up the art shop dream for now to save money, but we could open it in a few years or so. It'd be worth it to hear that happy laughter of a child and see Eren's bright smile. But now that I've gotten a glimpse of this dream, it might be taken away from me before I can even experience it. Eren was still laying on the ground, shaking slightly as he tried to still his sobs, hands still holding his stomach. I didn't know if our baby was okay.

  
Panic flooded through me for Eren, for the baby, for us, for everything around us. I realized now that if I didn't do something, there would be no chance that our baby was okay because we would be dead. It sounded so weird to say 'our baby' or 'my baby' but that's what I needed to snap myself out of it. "Levi?" Mikasa asked, and I realized I hadn't answered her question. "Is he hurt?"

  
"Yes," I simply answered. I wasn't ready for anyone else to know yet. Eren looked at me with fear in his usually vibrant green eyes, and it broke my heart. "It's going to be okay," I said as comfortingly as I could manage with how scared I actually was. The moans and shuffling were drawing nearer, and there was no way we could fight them all. Eren couldn't run, but I still could. As carefully and quickly as I could, I slipped one hand behind his knees and the other on his back, lifting him up bridal style. His hands left from his stomach to wrap tightly around my neck, face buried in my shoulder. "It's going to be okay," I repeated, my lips brushing against his ear. I started running as fast as I could, which was more like jogging, Eren bouncing presumably uncomfortably in my arms, but it was probably better than being zombie chow.

  
"What are we going to do?" Jean asked, still running. The others were ahead of me, but had slowed their pace so we were still in a group.

  
"We need to find somewhere to hide," Armin quickly interjected, his voice tired and desperate. He was never one for sports or fitness, always a naturally slim nerdy kid who had more brains than the rest of us combined, so I wasn't surprised he was having trouble keeping up.  
I looked at our surroundings and I realized where we were. We were in a familiar part of town, and I knew there was somewhere for us to take shelter nearby.

  
"Follow me," my voice rose above the slapping of shoes against the pavement, and nobody questioned me as I took the lead and led the others left. I knew if we could make it there and he was still alive, he would surely let us in.  
"In here!" I yelled as we neared a small pharmacy. Mikasa tugged on the door, but it wouldn't open.

  
"It's locked!" She exclaimed.

  
"No shit, Sherlock," I spat through my heavy breathing, arms still wrapped around Eren probably painfully tight. "Erwin!" I yelled as loud as I could, kicking on the door repeatedly. "Open up, you bastard!"

  
"Shhh!" Armin quickly shushed me rather nervously. "Someone will hear you!"

  
"Exactly," I replied. "Erwin, it's Levi! You know you owe me a favor," I yelled through the door. Moments later, the door began to shake and the lock clicked, and everyone jumped back, Mikasa and Jean raising their weapons. My body tensed, fingers unconsciously digging into Eren's shoulder. The door opened slowly and the man peered out, looking down. His eyes rested on me, on Eren, then on the others.

  
"Levi?" His strong voice cut through the awkward silence, and Mikasa and Jean lowered their weapons.

  
"Please help us." That was the first time I had ever used the 'p' word with that man. "You owe me."

  
"I would still help you even if I didn't still owe you," said Erwin, opening the door fully and stepping aside so we could rush in. He shut the door and locked it again once we had entered. The pharmacy was kind of a wreck, aisles knocked over and pill bottles all over the floor, and it was almost completely pitch black inside. I felt Eren's grip tighten around my neck and my hand rubbed his back in a way I hope could be comforting. He had no idea what was happening, and I had never introduced him to Erwin. Though Erwin knew who Eren was, Erwin was a stranger to Eren. He lead us towards the back room and opened the door, letting light filter into the dark pharmacy. It was Erwin's back office, and he had turned it into his camp out. He led us inside, and unfortunately, another familiar face met mine.

  
"Levi!" She squealed, jumping up from the spot on the couch, and I rolled my eyes. Hanji was not what I needed in my life right now, but I was sure at least she would entertain Eren. "Uh oh, does someone have a boo boo? Set him here," said Hanji, pointing to the couch. I nodded, obliging and setting Eren down gently. It took him a few moments to realize he could release his death grip on my neck, but he finally did, pulling away from me and looking at me briefly before looking down at his lap.

  
"Lay down," I said quietly, gently pushing on his shoulder so he was laying down on the couch. He didn't protest, something unusual for the stubborn brat. He looked drained, too tired to give me any trouble. I took off my bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a bottle of water. I handed it to him, but he shook his head.

  
"We can't waste-"

  
"Drink it." I gave him a firm look that showed I wasn't up for arguing right now and he nodded, slowly taking off the cap and starting to take tiny sips.

  
"Where's he hurt?" Mikasa asked. "Eren, what hurts?" The boy looked terrified, not sure what to say. Honestly, I didn't either.

  
"My stomach..." He said quietly.

  
"Why? Eren, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting beside him on the couch, rubbing his leg gently. It made me slightly angry that even with how cold the girl could be, she could still manage to be more comforting the boy than I could.  
"I...I probably bruised one of my ribs when Levi and I were fighting that woman," he lied.

  
"Should I take a look?" Hanji asked, cocking her head. I forgot she was a doctor.

  
"No, Hanji, that's alright," I said quickly, shooting her a glare. "Not right now. Maybe later, though," I murmured. I did want her to check if the baby was okay, if she even could with what little supplies we had.

  
"Here, painkillers." Erwin tossed a bottle in my direction and I barely caught it in time. My eyes scanned the label to make sure it was okay for Eren to take and I took out two, handing them to him. He quickly washed them down with the water and then handed me back the half empty bottle. I nodded in approval and closed the lid, putting it back in my bag. There was a connecting bathroom and another closed door, where I assumed they filled the prescriptions. I couldn't stop staring at Eren, and I couldn't help notice the way his eyes silently flicked back and forth between mine and the wall. It was dead silent, no one saying anything until Erwin cleared his throat.

  
"Hi, my name is Erwin, and this is Hanji. We're old...High school friends of Levi's. It's nice to meet you guys, though not exactly the circumstances I would have liked. It's very nice to finally meet Levi's husband and their friends, as I've heard many great things about you all." Erwin gave his signature convincing smile, his abnormally large eyebrows going up slightly. everyone murmured an introduction, except Hanji, who practically screamed who she was, making everyone jump and Jean snort.

  
"I'd like to show you all the emergency exit in case we have to make a quick getaway," said Erwin. He knew. He knew that Eren and I needed to talk. He had this weird way of knowing when I wanted to say something, and I remember it always pissed me off. Now I thank Maria for it. Erwin waved his hand and the others followed him into the pharmacist's room, and the door shut behind him. I knew we only had a minute or so.

  
"Eren, I-"

  
"No, let me start," he said quickly, taking a sharp breath. "I'm so sorry, Levi. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I understand if it's hard for you to accept," he said, hands nervously grabbing at his pant leg.

  
"What?" There it was, that question again. I had been confused so many times that day already. "You think I'm blaming you?" His eyes widened slightly, and he shrugged.

  
"I mean, I should've taken more precautions.." he murmured, gnawing on his bottom lip. I always hated that habit, along with the way I hated how he always assumed I would be so angry with him whenever he did something wrong. Which, I did get angry at him whenever he did something wrong...but he didn't do anything wrong this time.

  
"You didn't do anything wrong," I voiced, staring at him. "I need you to know that before we can continue this conversation, Eren." He nodded slowly, still chewing on his bottom lip. "You were on birth control, this wasn't your fault at all. Even if you forgot to take your pill or something, I don't care, Eren. We're married, you're my husband, I'm yours. I love you, and it would mean the world to me to have a child with you." My hand found his and I intertwined our fingers, and tears started brimming his eyes again. If this damn brat didn't stop crying, I was afraid I would too.

  
"Really?" He asked, his free hand coming up to wipe his eyes.

  
"Yeah. You really think I'm that cold, brat?" I asked, flicking his forehead. He laughed and swatted my hand away, and I moved so I was sitting on the side of the couch.

  
"No, I just....I wasn't sure what I was expecting," Eren admitted

  
"Honestly, me neither, kid. But we'll get through this together. You feeling better?" I asked, and he nodded.

  
"Y-yeah, just tired now," he said. "Do you think the baby will be okay?"

  
"I hope so." I leaned down so I was hovering over Eren, and I hugged him tightly to me. He wrapped his arms around my torso tightly, his face buried in my chest.  
"Me too," he whispered.

  
"How many weeks?" I asked, my lips brushing against his ear.

  
"T-ten.." He whispered, and I hugged him tighter to me.  
Though we had not planned for this baby, I could tell that he already loved it. And honestly, so did I.

  
"This baby is a part of you, Eren. I will do anything to keep you both safe, and I'll love you both with all my heart." I knew it was cheesy, but it was true.

  
"Levi..." Eren murmured, breaking the hug to stare at me with wide eyes. "I'm going to get fat." He looked as though he had just gotten hit by the realization train.

  
"So?" I asked, shrugging.

  
"Levi! I don't want to get fat," He wailed, and I rolled my eyes. Out of all of the things to worry about, this is the one he chose.

  
"I'm sure you'll be fine," I whispered, my lips turning upwards into a smile, a slight chuckle escaping my lips.

  
"It's not funny!" He gave me his signature pout that always resulted in the brat getting what he wanted because it always made my heart melt.

  
"Okay, okay," I laughed, smoothing his hair back. He looked satisfied once I'd stopped laughing. "It's kind of funny." He punched my shoulder, but he was smiling, trying not to laugh as well. If only this was how it could always be, but I knew things weren't going to return to normal any time soon. How would we raise a child in this world? My train of thought was broken when I felt Eren's chapped lips pressed up against mine and I closed my eyes, kissing him softly. It felt like all my worries flew away, and my hand slowly came up to cup Eren's cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

  
"I love you so much," he whispered as he pulled away, his jade eyes staring into mine.

  
"I love you too, Eren." I pulled him into my arms again, holding the back of his head gently so his face was pressed into my neck. At least like that, I felt like I could keep him safe. The others returned and Mikasa made a fake gagging noise when she saw Eren and I hugging, and I rolled my eyes.

  
"Oh fuck off, Mikasa. Or should I say...Geekasa," said Eren, pulling his face out of my neck to stick his tongue out at her, and I found my arms still firmly around him. I didn't know why, but I was so afraid that if I even let go, the worst could happen to him. I knew it was illogical, but I couldn't help how I felt. I think he sensed it, too, because he moved so his head was laying on my shoulder, arms wrapping tighter around my torso as though telling me he wasn't going anywhere.

  
"So, how long are we staying here?" Jean interjected.

  
"As long as you'd like. Although, Hanji and I are leaving tomorrow morning. It's not safe here. We're sure the rest of the country can't all be like this, so we're going to start driving East tomorrow. We have a car and quite a few cans of gas. You're welcome to stay here, or go with us." Normally, I wouldn't say yes to a cross country trip with Erwin and Hanji, but if the rest of the country wasn't infected, I knew that was where I needed to get Eren.

  
"We're in," I said quickly. Mikasa glared at me, but nobody protested.

  
"Woohoo!" Hanji shouted, fist pumping.

  
"Well, I think that means it's time for bed," I murmured, narrowing my eyes at the energetic brunette woman.

  
"Yeah, I'm beat," Jean yawned.

  
"You should all eat something, I'm sure it was a long way here," said Erwin. He walked over to behind his desk and held up a couple of boxes, all filled with cliff bars, candy bars, and other snack foods you'd find in a pharmacy. He passed around the box and I took out a peanut butter cliff bar and a bag of pretzels for Eren, knowing he'd go straight for the candy bars if he was given the option. I grabbed an apple brown sugar one for myself, then passed on the box. Eren pouted, but didn't complain. Probably because he was just hungry and tired, which is exactly why I knew he shouldn't be scarfing down candy bars like some teenage brat. We all ate them silently, everyone's mouths too full to talk. Eren and I finished off what was left of that half bottle of water. I still had a few more in my bag and so did Eren, but I knew we would run out soon.

  
"We're going to have to take watches," Erwin announced. "So we can spot if someone or something is trying to get in. Anyone need weapons?"

  
"Uh, yeah, I left my screwdriver stuck in some lady's neck," said Eren, and I realized there were still blood spatters on his face. Fucking gross. Erwin opened his desk drawer and handed Eren a large letter opener in a case. That could do some damage. I noticed that Erwin and Hanji both had guns tucked in their waistband and I silently cursed myself for not bringing mine, but I didn't want Eren to know I had a gun. I had promised him years ago that I got rid of it.

  
"I'll take the first watch," I immediately offered, but Erwin shook his head.

  
"No, you must be tired. I'll do it," he said. Honestly, I was tired, and I was glad he offered. I gave him a look of thanks, but my eyes also said 'You'd better not fuck up.'

  
Everyone began laying out their sleeping bags on the floor, but nobody protested about Eren and I sleeping on the couch. I unhooked my sleeping bag from my backpack, then unzipped it and pulled it over us. I snuggled up to him so his back was facing me and he was on the inside of the couch, body pressed between my chest and the back cushions of the couch. he looked a tad smushed, but at least he would be safer like this. I kissed the nape of his neck and wrapped my arms around him, my left hand sliding up the fabric of Eren's shirt and resting on his still flat tummy. I felt him shudder, and I pressed my forehead to his neck.

  
"I love you, Eren," I whispered so that no one else could hear. "Both of you." He visibly relaxed in my arms, his hands moving to rest atop the one I had placed on his belly.

  
"I love you too," he whispered. "Both of us do." I felt warm inside, hugging my husband's back closer to my chest. I felt like everything would be okay now, though in reality, I knew it would be a bumpy road ahead.

****

"Levi." Someone was tapping me. It was annoying.

  
"Go away," I murmured, burying my face further into Eren's back.

  
"It's your turn to take watch." I recognized the voice as Erwin's, and I immediately opened my eyes. So, it wasn't a dream. "I can ask Hanji if you're too exhausted," the blonde offered, but I slowly unwrapped my arms from around Eren, hoping I wouldn't wake him. The kid was sound asleep, thank Maria. He'd definitely need it. I sat up, Erwin's eyes meeting mine.  
"I'm fine, I can take watch," I whispered. Jean stirred slightly in his sleep, but other than that, everyone was pretty much knocked out cold.

  
"Use my gun," Erwin offered. Normally, I would say no. But I didn't this time. I nodded and took the gun from him, feeling the smooth metal in my hands.

  
"Thanks.." I murmured. I took a seat in Erwin's office chair in the corner so I could see all of the doors, and he laid down his sleeping bag not too far from me.

  
"Can I ask what's bothering you?" He whispered.

  
"No." Was my immediate response as I turned the gun over in my hands.

  
"Well I'm going to anyway. What's bothering you?" I rolled my eyes. Erwin was always very nosy. "It's something between you and Eren?"

  
"Didn't I just say I didn't want to talk about it?" I snapped, a bit too loudly, but luckily no one woke up.

  
"Why? You can trust me, Levi. After all, we're old friends." Erwin had a way of convincing people to do what he wanted, so sly with the way he smiled, so many tricks up his sleeve.

  
"We're doing just fine," I said, looking at the gun. I wasn't sure if I was lying or not.

  
"Is it about Eren being hurt?" Erwin asked, and I found myself nodding. "Do you know what's the matter with him?" I nodded again. I wasn't sure why I was being honest with Erwin, but I couldn't help it. "Can you tell me what's wrong with him? Maybe I can help," He offered.

  
"Why would you help after all we've been through?" My voice was cold, yet questioning. I knew Erwin had no reason to try and help us.

  
"Because we're old friends." I shook my head, glaring at Erwin.

  
"You know things ended sourly between us." I looked back at the wall, avoiding his eyes.

  
"That was then, this is now. I don't have feelings for you anymore, Levi. You're with Eren now." His voice seemed sincere, but Erwin was always one of the best liars.

  
"Fine. We're expecting." My voice was so low, I wasn't sure how Erwin heard it, but he did.

  
"Oh. That's wonderful, Levi, congratulations." I immediately regretted telling him. Eren and I were supposed to tell people together. We were supposed to be one of those sappy couples that announced the news together with lame pictures on Facebook or Hallmark cards or some shit.  
There was so much that Eren and I wouldn't get to do as a normal couple expecting a child, and so many questions that needed to be answered.

  
"I suppose." My voice was flat, eyes still staring at the wall.

  
"You're not happy?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at me better.

  
"No, it's not that. I just..." I trailed off, fingers tapping the gun absentmindedly. "I'm just not sure how to...I'm not exactly..."

  
"Prepared?" He cut in, and I nodded. "Nobody really can be for something like that."

  
"You don't understand.." my eyes trailed from the wall to Eren's sleeping form, his chest rising up and down slowly. "I don't know how I'll protect him...I don't know how I'll protect them."

  
"You can't." Erwin's words cut through the still night air like daggers, and my head immediately whipped towards him.

  
"What?" I narrowed my eyes, staring at the blonde.

  
"You can't always protect them, Levi, no matter how much you want to."

  
"What the hell do you mean? Of course I can," I raised my voice slightly, and he shushed me.

  
"You can't, Levi, and you have to realize that. There are always going to be dangers you can't account for, and there's no changing fate."

  
"You think I'm going to sit back and let you tell me I'm not capable of protecting my husband and child?"

  
"No, that's not what I said. I'm just trying to say that you can protect them from a lot of things, but not everything. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I felt outraged, my nostrils flaring.  
"Who are you to tell me I can't protect them?"

  
"I'm nobody. It's not up to me whether or not you can protect them, Levi. Some things are just out of your control. I'm just trying to get you to understand that so in case something happens-"

  
"Nothing will happen," I barked. "I am going to protect them." Erwin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

  
"Okay, Levi. You need to tell the others, though. They need to know. And Hanji needs to know as well so she can check on him. I have prenatal vitamins in the prescription filling room, so we can get those before we leave tomorrow. Goodnight, Levi."

  
"Goodnight.." I murmured. Erwin was right, but there was no way I could admit that. There were things I couldn't protect Eren from. What if he got sick? What if he got too stressed out and lost the baby? I knew I couldn't protect him from the moment all of this started. It was proof, all of it. The way his hand so easily slipped from mine in the crowd, the way my heart dropped when I saw him lying underneath that park bench, the way his innocence was so easily marred by the sight of the dead bodies on the street. What was I going to do?

  
"Levi?" I looked over at the sound of his sleepy voice. It had a slightly worried tone to it, his eyes half lidded. He was barely awake, but I could tell he wasn't just tired physically.

  
"Yeah, kid, I'm right here," I assured him softly, getting up from the office chair and walking over to the couch. I helped him sit up slightly so that I could sit down, his head resting on my lap when he laid back down. "Everything's alright, just go back to sleep." The hand not holding the gun ran through his slightly tangled, but soft chestnut brown hair. He nodded, though I'm not sure he actually understood what I said. He closed his eyes again after giving me a soft smile that made my heart feel warm, his breathing slowing and steadying again as he fell back asleep. My hand continued to run through his hair, gently combing out the tangles and knots. I watched him sleep, his lips parted slightly to take in deep breaths while he slept. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I could imagine how they would open and stare up at me when he awoke, the green sparkling in the sunlight. I silently cursed myself for how much I loved this kid. Now this kid was carrying an actual kid, and I would have two of them to love. I was screwed.

It was only about an hour or two before Hanji woke up, and I was glad because I was getting tired. She took Erwin's gun from me and I nodded in silent thanks. I wanted to move to lay down next to Eren, but I was scared of waking him. I pulled the sleeping bag up around his chin, making sure no skin but his face was exposed since the cold November air had seeped into the building. I leaned my head back against the couch and I knew I was going to have one hell of a crick in my neck when I woke up, but I figured it would be worth it if Eren could get some sleep.

****

Just as quickly as I had closed my eyes, it seemed I had to open them again as the sunlight filtered through the window. I lifted my head up and groaned as I felt my neck pop, and it must've woken up Eren because I felt the younger's head stir in my lap, body turning to face me.

  
"Did you sleep like that?" He murmured, his tired eyes squinting at me.

  
"Uh huh.." I rubbed my neck, lolling my head from side to side. It felt a bit better, but still not very good.

  
"Oh, Levi," He sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His hair was adorably messy, and it made me want to kiss him. I smiled and cupped his face with my hand, pulling him towards me. Our kiss was chaste and sweet, his lips a bit less chapped now and moving against mine gently. We pulled away and he smiled at me, his bright green eyes glimmering in the sunlight. It was better than I had imagined. "Turn around," he instructed. I raised my eyebrows, but obeyed. I felt his hands come to my neck and begin kneading it softly, and my breath hitched in my throat.

  
"There?" He asked.

  
"Lower.." I murmured. His hands found their way to the base of my neck/the top of my shoulders, and his thumbs gently dug into the skin.

  
"Like that?" I gave a nod of approval, a small moan of relief escaping my lips. He shushed me, kissing the back of my neck. Armin was the only other one awake, and I assumed he had been put on watch. He glanced at us for a second and then tore his eyes away, staring in the opposite direction like he had just seen something unholy. Eren dug his hands harder into my skin, just how he knew I liked it. I rolled my shoulders in approval, closing my eyes. Wasn't I supposed to be the one who massaged him since he was carrying our child? Then again, he wasn't the one who had slept sitting up all night.

  
It was probably about a good twenty minutes before Mikasa stirred, then Jean, then Hanji and Erwin. Eren had stopped massaging me after Mikasa awakened, but I was content. My neck felt a lot better, and I loved every one of Eren's touches.

  
"Thank you." I turned back around to kiss the tip of his nose and he laughed.

  
"Gross," said Mikasa.

  
"Just because you're asexual doesn't mean you gotta hate," said Eren.

  
"It's not the fact that I'm asexual, you guys in general just make me want to vomit."

  
"I love you too," Eren said to the raven haired girl, rolling his eyes.

  
"Everyone should start packing up. We're going to leave shortly," Erwin announced, standing up and beginning to roll up his sleeping bag. Everyone immediately followed suit, getting up and beginning to pack up anything they had taken out of their bags. Eren rolled up the sleeping bag and Erwin started heading towards the prescription filling room.

  
"Levi, I need your help with something," Erwin called.

  
"I'll be right back," I murmured to Eren, kissing his cheek and following Erwin. He led me inside and the door shut behind us. He had a bag and started filling it with different medications.

  
"We might need a lot of these in case of an emergency, so start filling up the ones you know what they are," Erwin instructed. I nodded, walking around the shelves and looking at medications. I found one labeled "Prenatal" and examined the shelves, rows upon rows of different bottles lining them. I felt Erwin come up beside me, and he started taking bottles off the shelves.

  
"He'll need these for calcium..vitamin D...Fluid regulation.." He started throwing some of the bottles in the bag, and my eyes widened.

  
"You think he needs that much?" I asked.

  
"I don't know what we'll have for food out there, Levi," he said quietly, and I nodded. I also saw him grab quite a few things for babies after they were born, and I felt a bit of the resentment I felt towards Erwin lessen. He was thinking ahead more than I was, and it made me curse under my breath.

  
"Do you really think the baby will be born before we find safety?" I asked.

  
"I don't know if safety even exists now, Levi." His voice was unusually calm, and it made me shift. "But it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" I nodded slowly, not sure what to say. The fact that Eren and I could be birthing and raising our baby in an apocalyptic world scared the hell out of me. Erwin clapped his hand on my back, snapping me out of my trance. "We've got enough, I think. Let's go." He walked out of the room and I followed, finding everyone almost ready. We finished stuffing what we could in bags until there were no more bags to stuff, and Hanji announced she was going to pull the car around. She left, and about five minutes later, we heard an engine revving outside the emergency exit. Everyone rushed to grab as many bags as they could carry, and we rushed out the door. We crammed the bags in the back stacked on top of each other, and they somehow all fit. The car was a mini van, so there was enough room for everyone, thank Maria. Hanji stayed in the driver's seat and Erwin got in the Passenger's seat, Eren and I scooting in the back and Jean, Mikasa, and Armin sitting in the way back. We closed the door and spotted a few zombies heading towards us, the noise obviously attracting them.

  
"Watch out, bitches!" Hanji squealed, stomping on the gas pedal. The car shot forwards and she drove towards the nearest zombie, not stopping or turning. She hit it and the car lurched forward, and I instinctively put my arm across Eren's chest so he wouldn't go forwards too much. The damn thing rolled over the hood of the car, landing on the pavement, limp beside us.  
"Hanji, maybe you should focus on getting us out of here," Erwin said irritatedly.

  
"Sorry! Just thought I might as well while I had the chance." Hanji put the car in reverse and backed over the zombie, and I put my hand over my mouth as I heard it crunch beneath us.  
"Oh my god," Armin whispered, and Jean looked horrified. Mikasa had a straight face, like always. Eren just looked surprised. Hani took off forwards again, this time a bit slower and avoiding the obstacles instead of running into them.

  
Within fifteen minutes, we were on the highway. I looked out the window, staring at the buildings disappearing as we drove by.

  
"Stop." Everyone's eyes fell on Eren as he spoke. He didn't look too great. He was a bit pale, his eyes dull and face contorted, hands over his stomach.

  
"Eren?" I asked.

  
"Pull over," he said frantically. "Hanji, pull over!" Hanji quickly slammed on the breaks and as soon as she did, Eren crawled over me and opened the door, exiting the vehicle. Everyone stared at him confusedly, but I think only Erwin and I understood what was going on. Eren dropped to his knees a few feet away from the car and lurched foward, vomiting all over the pavement.

  
"Ew, what the hell?" Jean asked.

  
"Shit..." I murmured, I quickly got out of the car and ran the few feet to get to Eren, dropping to my knees and sliding a bit once I reached him. I probably ripped my pant legs, but I didn't really care. I rubbed Eren's back soothingly, looking away to avoid watching him vomit anymore. I looked back when I heard it stop. He coughed and wiped his mouth, his entire body trembling beneath my hands on his back. "Shhh, it's alright, just get it out..." I whispered, patting his back as he coughed some more, one hand covering his mouth while the other held him upright. I heard Erwin tell everyone else to stay in the car and give Eren space, and I was thankful for that. After Eren had calmed down, but was still shaking slightly, I pulled his shoulders so he was sitting

down, body leaning against me. He slumped against my chest instantly, tears in his eyes and face pale, a slight red tint to his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry.." He murmured.  
"Don't." I kissed the top of his head, smoothing back his hair. After a few more minutes, he said he felt a bit better, so I helped him up and we got back in the car. Mikasa handed him a water bottle and he thanked her, quickly chugging a few sips. I lowered it from his mouth in the fear that he'd make himself sick again.

  
"What was that all about?" She asked.

  
"I dunno, I guess I just got car sick," Eren lied.

  
"It was probably Hanji's driving," Jean murmured.

  
"Hanji, switch with me?" Erwin asked.

  
"Oh, poo. You guys are no fun." Erwin and Hanji quickly switched seats, then Erwin began driving slowly, locking eye contact momentarily with me in the rear-view mirror. I hoped Eren didn't notice. I needed to talk to him soon. We needed to come up with a way to tell the others without having some nervous breakdown or having Mikasa stab me

.  
As we drove, I watched the trees go by and the occasional turned over or smoking car. I counted how many bodies I saw. One, two, three, four, five, six-and then a child's body. no more than two or three, I guessed. His face was mangled, body still strapped into his car seat next to a turned over SUV. I think Eren saw it too, judging by the way his shoulders tensed. I couldn't help getting the feeling that we both had the same thought. Would that be our child some day?


	3. Wie Konntest Du Sagen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean...Are you really going to go through with having this baby?" Mikasa asked, looking at me seriously.
> 
>  
> 
> "What are you suggesting?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows and clenching my fists.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm just saying, there are...other options," she said quietly. "We could raid a pharmacy and Erwin could help us find prescription abor-"
> 
>  
> 
> "No," I quickly cut her off. "There is no way in hell I would ever do that," I said, my voice shaky.
> 
>  
> 
> "Look, Eren, we have to be realistic here..." Her voice was calm and quiet, and she reached over and touched my thigh.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't touch me," I spat, moving away from her. "Don't you dare suggest I kill my baby and then try to fucking comfort me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I honestly appreciate all of this positive feedback so much. Like, I know I already said this, but I wasn't expecting many people to read this. I would still write it even if no one read it because I enjoy it, but it honestly makes it 10x as fun for me knowing people enjoy my story. I know I've been updating a lot, but that's because it's summer and, well, all I really do is write in my spare time anyway. I'll probably update anywhere from every day to once a week, depending on what I have to do. I'm taking a summer English course from July-September so I can graduate early, but it's online so I'm sure I'll still be able to update a lot. I'm still in need of a beta, though, so sorry about mistakes in the chapters. Oh, and I'm sorry a lot of you guys thought this was a one shot because I accidentally listed the first chapter 1/1, instead of 1/? but I fixed it, so it's all good now. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this fic will have, but probably a lot! Love you guys! :3

Eren's P.O.V.

Why do I suddenly feel like I'm falling?  
I can't see anything, but I can hear and feel a loud roaring beneath me.  
My eyes snap open, head quickly lifting from Levi's shoulder. I looked around, making sure everyone was still alright. I must've fallen asleep.  
"You okay?" Levi asked, looking at me. "Are you feeling sick again?" I shook my head.

  
"No, I'm alright. Just had a weird dream, I guess." I sighed, putting my head back on Levi's shoulder. We had been driving for almost two days straight. Every damn town we drove through was either dead or chaos, and I wasn't sure how much more we could take. We only had one can of gas left, and I doubted there was any other gas left in the entire country.

  
"I have to pee," said Armin.

  
"Maybe you shouldn't be drinking all the water then, blondie," said Jean.

  
"Jean, you are literally the worst boyfriend I have ever seen in existence," I murmured, turning around to face him.

  
"And yet I still got the girl." He put his arm around Armin, and Armin rolled his eyes.

  
"Just because I have pretty hair doesn't mean I'm a girl," the blonde said irritatedly.

  
"Mikasa, pull over," I sighed. I had to pee as well, but I didn't want to say anything. I don't think it was because of the pregnancy, though. It was just because we had literally been in the car for five hours nonstop, and I guaranteed everyone probably had to take a piss.

  
"I'll stay with the car," Erwin offered as Mikasa pulled over.

  
"Thank you," said Armin. Levi got out and opened the door so the rest of us could crawl out of the car. I got up on shaky legs, stretching my much too sore limbs and groaning. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same, except for Armin, who was going straight for the woods. Levi took my hand and led me in the same direction, but a bit further down the road so we wouldn't have to watch Armin pee. We walked a couple of steps into the woods and I took watch for zombies while Levi peed first.

  
"So, any thoughts about when, or how we're going to tell the others?" He asked, unzipping his fly.

  
"Not really...I was hoping you had some ideas," I murmured, staring out into the distance for any possible intruders.

  
"No, not really...." He admitted, and I could hear the sound of liquid hitting leaves. At first, we both found it gross to listen to each other pee, but now we knew it was just something we had to get used to.

  
"I guess we'll just...tell them straight up," I sighed.

  
"Yeah, I think everyone's getting a bit suspicious with you getting car sick for the first half of the day."

  
"I know I've been," came a voice from behind us. I quickly turned around and so did Levi, zipping up his fly quickly in the process. It was Armin.

  
"A-Armin, haven't you ever heard of...not spying on people while they pee!?" I asked angrily. He shrugged.

  
"I know it was rude, and I'm sorry. But I heard you guys talking and I just...Eren, I know. I know you're pregnant," he said softly.

  
"How did you know?" I whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

  
"You're my best friend, Eren. You thought I wouldn't notice something was wrong?" He asked, giving me a sad smile. I bit my lip, looking from him to Levi.

  
"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag.." Levi murmured, rubbing his temples.

  
"And I guess a kitten will be now too, won't it?" Jean's voice came as he stepped out from the foliage, his arms crossed.

  
"Jean! I told you to stay hidden!" Armin hissed.

  
"Sorry, but I needed in on the conversation," said Jean, shrugging. I put my face in my hands, shaking my head.

  
"Now the two of you know?" I asked exasperatedly, still shaking my head.

  
"Actually, three people know..." said Levi.

  
"You don't count, Levi, you're the father."

  
"No... Erwin knows too." I immediately groaned, leaning back against the tree.

  
"I'm sorry." He came up next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I ignored him, my face still in my hands.

  
"So now only Mikasa and Hanji don't know?" I asked, and Levi nodded.

  
"Well, Hanji's a doctor, Eren. I don't think she specializes in pregnancy or anything, but she probably recognizes your symptoms," Armin said softly. I hadn't thought of that.

  
"So...There's just Mikasa," I whispered.

  
"Unfortunately," said Jean. I knew she would be the hardest to tell. "But you have to tell her eventually."

  
"Are you sure? Maybe she won't notice?" I asked, shrugging and laughing nervously.

  
"I'm going to say she'll probably notice if you have a bowling ball belly under your shirt." Jean rolled his eyes, flicking my stomach. I pouted and smacked his hand away.

  
"You're such an asshole."

  
"Quiet, you're the one who'll be pushing a baby out of their asshole soon enough." I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead I stood shocked, my mouth hanging open as I turned to look at Levi.

  
"I-I'm gonna have to push a baby out of me.." I whispered, realization hitting me.

  
"Jean, shut it!" Levi snapped angrily, rubbing my back. "It's fine, Eren. We won't have to come to that for quite a while, okay?" I nodded slowly. "Right now, we just need to focus on telling Mikasa and then have Hanji start giving you check ups."

  
"Y-yeah, that sounds good," I sighed. Jean looked a tad guilty for making me feel so nervous. Good, the horse face deserved it. "Now can you all get the hell out of here so I can pee?"

After I had finally done my business, the four of us walked back to the car. Hanji, Erwin, and Mikasa were all waiting there.  
"You guys sure took a long time to pee," said Mikasa, getting back in the driver's seat.

  
"Mikasa, I'll drive.." Jean offered. She shrugged and got out of the car, letting Jean in the driver's seat.

  
"Wait...Before we start driving again, Levi and I have something to tell you," I murmured, grabbing Mikasa's wrist gently. She turned to look at me, eyebrows raised in question.

  
"I..." I froze, Why was it harder to tell my sister than it was my own husband?

  
"What, Eren?" She asked impatiently.

  
"I..." I froze again. I couldn't do it. Every time I tried to get the words out, I just froze.

  
"Guys...You'd better hurry it up," Jean's nervous voice came from the driver's seat. I looked over and spotted him looking in the rear view mirror. In it was the image of a large hoard of zombies coming from behind us, and from the woods nearest us. Shit. Before I could even say anything, Levi opened his mouth.

  
"Eren's pregnant." Everyone looked at Levi even though they all already knew. Judging by the look on Hanji's face, Armin was right. She knew too. She looked a bit excited. Mikasa, on the other hand, did not look excited at all. She looked angry and confused.

  
"What the hell did you just say?" Mikasa asked, staring at Levi.

  
"I'm pregnant," I interjected, my voice a lot stronger than I thought it would be.

  
"Eren, what the hell!?" Mikasa practically screamed at me, and I jumped in surprise. "Are you serious right now? Did you really think now was a good time to get pregnant?" She asked.

  
"W-what? You think I knew the fucking apocalypse was going to happen?" I asked, hurt in my voice.

  
"No, but you could've-"

  
"Shut the hell up, Mikasa. It's not his fault," Levi said firmly. "Even if it was, there's no point in bitching at him about it now."

  
"Excuse me? I'm not the one going around knocking people up during the apocalypse!" She yelled.

  
"I was pregnant before the apocalypse!" I yelled at her, and the zombies were nearing closer.

  
"Guys, stop arguing and get in the damn car!" Jean yelled, turning the key and trying to start the engine. Armin hopped in the front and Erwin and Hanji climbed in the middle. Levi, Mikasa, and I all squishing in the back. Erwin closed the door just as one reached in, its fingers getting caught in the door. I caught Levi gag slightly.  
"Come on, come on!" Jean shouted, turning the key again. The engine just kept turning over, not starting.

  
"Turn it harder!" Erwin yelled as one of the zombies started banging on his window, the bottom half of its jaw missing, nails scratching against the glass. I grabbed Levi's arm and he backed me further into the corner of the seat, arms wrapped around me tightly. Jean finally got the engine started just as one came up to our window, hitting the glass roughly and making the glass crack.

  
"Go, go!" Levi screamed. Jean slammed his foot down on the gas and we lurched forward, hitting a few zombies in the process. I didn't realize my breathing was so ragged until the van was completely silent, only the sound of the engine accompanying my breathing.

  
"Everyone okay?" Erwin asked. Levi was still holding onto me tightly, his eyes looking at me with concern. I nodded slowly, looking into Levi's eyes.

  
"Are you okay?" I asked him, my hands coming up to cup his face.

  
"Of course I'm okay. Are you?" Levi asked, his hands coming up to rest over mine on his face. I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. He visibly relaxed.

  
"Great love fest," Mikasa murmured irritatedly. "Now can we get back to dealing with the situation at hand?"

  
"What is there to deal with?" My voice was slightly irritated.

  
"I mean...Are you really going to go through with having this baby?" Mikasa asked, looking at me seriously.

  
"What are you suggesting?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows and clenching my fists.

  
"I'm just saying, there are...other options," she said quietly. "We could raid a pharmacy and Erwin could help us find prescription abor-"

  
"No," I quickly cut her off. "There is no way in hell I would ever do that," I said, my voice shaky.

  
"Look, Eren, we have to be realistic here..." Her voice was calm and quiet, and she reached over and touched my thigh.

  
"Don't touch me," I spat, moving away from her. "Don't you dare suggest I kill my baby and then try to fucking comfort me."

  
"Eren, I..."

  
"I think that's enough, for right now..." Levi said quietly. "Everyone just needs to calm down. Eren and I aren't getting rid of this baby, Mikasa, and that's final. If you want to bitch and whine about it later, go ahead. But right now, everyone just needs to shut the fuck up." Mikasa and I both went silent at the sound of his cold voice, Mikasa turning to look out the window, and I shrank down into my seat, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't against abortion at all...But for some reason, now that Levi and I had both accepted this baby and Mikasa suggested we get rid of it, it hurt so bad inside. She just couldn't understand until she had a baby of her own some day, if she ever did. "Eren, don't-" Levi tried to say, putting his hand on my shoulder, but I turned away from him, my back towards him and face towards the window. I hugged my knees to my chest, letting the silent tears slip out. There were no sobs, no sniffles. Just tears. I caught Jean looking at me with empathy in the rear view mirror, and I quickly looked away.  
I wasn't sure why I was ignoring Levi, but I was. I think I just needed time to think.

***

I stared out the window for who knows how long until it was my turn to drive, and Levi got in the passenger's side next to me. We drove silently, my hands gripping the wheel tightly. "How are you doing?" Levi asked quietly.

  
"I'm fine." My voice was firm, my eyes not leaving the road to meet his.

  
"No you're not." It wasn't a question or a suggestion, but a fact.

  
"Levi, I'm-"

  
"Tell me what's up.." He murmured so that no one else could hear over the sound of the engine. It wasn't sounding too great.

  
"You know what's up..." I whispered back, looking at him briefly as my hands tightened around the wheel.

  
"I know.. I've been giving it a lot of thought," he sighed, and I looked over at him, alarmed. "Not like that," he said quickly, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I just mean...y'know, I don't think she meant it to hurt us. She's just worried about you is all. I am too, Eren." He reached over and rubbed my thigh softly. "It's going to be a really bumpy road ahead, I hope you know that," he whispered. Bumpier than it already was? Because it was already pretty damn bumpy.

  
"I know.." I said simply. "But we can handle it."

  
"I know we can." He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly, and I smiled. "Let me drive, Eren. You need to get some sleep." I would've protested, but my eyelids were growing heavier by the second. I pulled over and we switched places. I looked behind me, and everyone was asleep except for Mikasa, who was still staring out the window. I wanted to say something, but I honestly had no idea what to say. I just sat down in the passenger's seat, looking out the window as Levi started driving again. "I love you." His voice was barely above a whisper. So soft, and so, so sweet.

  
"I love you too." I looked at him and smiled, and he brought one hand down from the wheel to grip mine tightly. That was how I fell asleep, and that was also how I woke up.

  
The only difference was that now I was incredibly queasy. I blinked open my eyes and immediately sat up, my hands flying over my stomach and leaning forward. This was now sort of a routine. Levi immediately saw my distress and pulled over quickly where he knew it was safe enough. I leaped out of the van, immediately leaning over and pressing my palms to my knees to hold myself up as I retched into the street. I moved onto my hands and knees, afraid I'd fall if I didn't. I hated puking so much, and this, somehow, was probably worse than the apocalypse itself. Okay, maybe not. But it sure as hell felt like it. I felt a familiar presence behind me and his gentle hands ran up and down my back, forehead pressing up against the nape of my neck. I finished puking and let out a groan laced with a mix of aggravation and pain. My throat was burning with an awful taste and my head was pounding. I leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around me gently, kissing my temple.

  
"I'm sorry, kid," I heard him murmur into my ear. "I wish there was more I could do to help."

  
"It's okay," I said softly. It wasn't okay, but there really wasn't anything we could do about it. It only took me a few minutes and a few sips of water to regain my composure, and then we were ready to go again. Levi helped me stand up and by now, everyone was awake. Armin got out and got in the driver's seat, and Mikasa got in the passenger's side. Levi and I crawled into the middle next to Jean. Hanji reached from behind us and tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face her, and she was holding a Cliff bar. I couldn't even tell you how sick I was of Cliff bars. We hadn't stopped to set up camp since we hadn't left the car for long periods of time, so we never ate the canned food, just eating the junk food. It made me want to hurl again. "N-no thank you," I waved her off politely, but she shoved it in my hand.

  
"It'll help." She gave me a warm smile and I sighed, mumbling a thank you and unwrapping it. It took me a full hour to eat it. I never thought I'd say this, but I was so fucking sick of chocolate. And I never thought I would say this either, but Hanji was actually right. I felt a lot less queasy.

  
We drove further and caught sight of a smoking vehicle up ahead, and I wondered what had happened. The engine probably blew out from the looks of it. We drove past and there was no one in sight, but suddenly we heard gunfire from behind us. A bullet ricocheted off the back of the van, making a loud clanking noise. I jumped, quickly turning around to look behind us. I looked over the bags stacked up and spotted quite a few people standing in the road behind us, guns raised and still shooting. They shot out the back window and the glass smashed, a few of the bags toppling out.

  
"Fuck!" Jean screamed. Armin began to drive faster, foot smashing down on the gas pedal in a panic. There was more gun fire, this time from the sides, and one of the back windows was immediately shot out. I found myself screaming as the glass covered us, the vehicle swerving. I had no time to process what was going on before Levi grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the floor of the car, throwing himself on top of me and covering my head with his hands. All of his weight was on me and I struggled to breathe, the car spinning and then skidding, finally coming to a halt. The shooting stopped and there was an eery silence, everyone holding their breath until Erwin spoke up.

  
"I-is everyone okay?" He stammered. His face was cut up from the glass, but he didn't look seriously injured. The same went for Hanji and the others, except for Jean. He was holding his left arm, blood seeping down it.

  
"My arm," he hissed.

  
"J-Jean!" Armin yelled, clambering into the back and quickly moving away Jean's hand to look at his arm. He tore off a piece of the bottom of his shirt and quickly began tying it around Jeans gunshot wound.  
Levi quickly pushed himself off me, still hovering over me as I took a sharp intake of air, chest heaving.

  
"Oh God, Eren," he said quickly, hands coming up to cup my face. "I-I'm so sorry, Eren, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked frantically, waiting for me to control my breathing.

  
"Yeah, yeah. I think so," I breathed, sitting up slowly. I looked at the spot where I had been sitting, and a large bullet hole was in the seat, just about level with my chest. Levi had saved me. I took a deep breath of relief, reaching over to grab Levi's hand. We said nothing, just simply staring at the seat.

  
"Everybody get out of the fucking car!" A voice came from outside, and a bearded man holding a gun poked his head in the window. "Get out of the car before I shoot you all!" Everyone scrambled for the car doors, Levi going out first and pulling me out after him, cursing under his breath and trying to hide me behind him as though they wouldn't see a 5'7 person behind a 5'3 person. Armin, Levi, Hanji, and I were on one side of the car while the others had gotten out on the other side. The bearded man that originally forced us out of the car was on our side, while two more people, another man, as well a woman, went over to the side where the others were standing. "Get down on the ground." None of us moved, all frozen in place, Armin shaking like a dog. "What the hell did I just say? Get down." He pointed his gun at Levi and I quickly grabbed the back of Levi's shirt, yanking him down to the ground with me. The others took the hint and followed suit, laying face down on the ground. I heard footsteps and my breath hitched in my throat, my eyes squeezing shut tight. The man was right next to me. I heard him kneel and I tried not to make a sound, body tensing as his hand touched my lower back.

  
 "Don't fucking touch him," Levi's voice came out as a hiss, and my eyes flew open. I looked over at him as a silent plea, a silent plea for him to shut the fuck up before we got shot.

  
 "Quiet," The man hissed. He began to pat up and down my back, then down my butt and thighs. He patted my pockets until he found the cased letter opener, and he pulled it out. I heard him grunt and he tossed it aside. He moved on to Levi, and I prayed to Maria that man would cooperate. Luckily, he did. The man removed Levi's hunting knife and threw that aside as well. He did the same with Armin and Hanji. "These ones are clean," The man murmured.

  
 "So are these guys," I heard a woman's voice, most likely the one I saw walk over to the other side of the van.

  
 "Get up," the man yelled, pressing the nose of his gun into the small of my back. I immediately obeyed, locking eye contact with Levi for a moment. He was grinding his teeth, and he looked as though he was about to snap. I shook my head frantically, knowing that if he did, that would be the end of all of us. I had made it to my feet, and my legs were unusually shaky.  
 "The rest of you, get up," said the man, waving his hand, pressing his gun deeper into the small of my back. "Start unloading." He pushed me forward and I stumbled, Levi's arms immediately opening for me to fall into. We had only a moment of contact before I steadied myself and the man barked at us to unload again. Levi opened the back door and we quickly began taking out the bags, throwing them aside. "Good. Now unload those and bring them over here." The man gestured to the smoking white van about ninety yards away. When I squinted, I could make vague outlines of boxes in the open back of the van. "Move it." The others on the other side of the mini van being held at gunpoint were instructed to help unload the white van as well and bring its contents over to our mini van. We all started walking quickly towards the white van. It was quite far away, almost a football field for reference.

  
 "What the hell are we going to do?" Jean asked, his hand still over the makeshift bandage stained with blood on his arm.

  
 "Just do what they say," I murmured.

  
 "They're going to kill us," Armin whispered shakily.

  
 "I don't think they will as long as we cooperate," Erwin said softly. As we neared closer to the white van, we noticed quite a few people standing by it.

  
 "Come on, hurry it up!" a blonde with a quite a few piercings yelled. She was smoking a cigarette with one hand, pointing her gun at us with the other. She opened the back doors of the van wider, revealing stacks and stacks of boxes. We made it to the van and she instructed for us to move every one of the boxes from the white van over to the mini van, or at least as many as would fit. Levi picked up one of the boxes first and I opened my arms for him to hand it to me, but he shook his head.

  
 "This is too heavy for you." He was holding everyone up getting boxes and the blonde woman looked impatient, her gun tapping against her thigh.

  
 "Levi, give me the box," I whispered, my eyes flicking between him and the woman.

  
 "No."  
 "What's the hold up?" The woman asked, glaring at us. Levi didn't say anything. He just simply stood there, standing in front of all of the boxes. "Do you need some motivation to work?" She asked, cocking her pistol and pointing it at Levi.

  
 "Give me the box!" I practically screamed at Levi, tears forming in my eyes. Knowing Levi, he'd probably take that bullet just so there wouldn't be a chance of me hurting our unborn child by carrying a damn box. He looked between me and the woman and her finger ghosted over the trigger. My body was shaking, open arms trembling. Levi looked at me apologetically and pushed the box into my arms. I sighed a breath of relief, body sagging forward slightly from the weight. Everyone else finally began to grab their boxes and head back towards the mini van. I adjusted my grip on the box, taking deep breaths as my feet carried me as fast as they could while carrying the box. Levi was right, it was heavy. The contents inside were rattling around, and they definitely didn't sound like standard apocalypse supplies. It sounded like metal. Guns. I could hear Levi's feet hitting the pavement with each step behind me. My mind was racing, my heart pounding out of my chest, distracting me from the physical exertion. We made it back to the van and loaded our boxes in quickly, only to be yelled at to go faster. We all headed back towards the white van, almost jogging this time.

  
 I wasn't sure how many trips it took before we had all of the boxes loaded in the mini van, and by the looks of it, they were all filled with weapons of sorts. The people once waiting by the white van had now joined the others at the mini van.

  
 "All of you, back up," one of the men barked, pointing his gun at us. All seven of us immediately backed away from the mini van, and we watched as the thieves opened the doors and climbed in. The engine turned over a few times before starting, then the mini van took off. We waited until they were no longer in sight until we all let out breaths of relief.

  
 "Those fucking assholes!" Jean yelled.

  
 "We should go after them," Mikasa hissed.

  
 "What are you, stupid?" I asked, throwing my hands up in annoyance. "Their car is fucking filled with weapons."  
 "You mean our car.." Mikasa murmured.

  
 "Whatever. It doesn't matter. The point is, we don't have a damn car."

  
 "We barely had any gas left anyway," Erwin joined in the conversation. "It's only a matter of time before they run out of gas. We would've been walking soon enough anyway."

  
 "At least they left us our stuff," Armin pointed out. He was right. Our bags were all laying in the pile we threw them in, and our weapons were next to them. The mini van had been so packed after loading the stuff from the white van, they didn't have any room left to steal much of our shit.

  
 "We need to get out of the open," Levi murmured, and I nodded in agreement.

  
 "We'll hike into the woods and set up camp about a mile or so in, then come back and follow the main road on foot tomorrow," Hanji suggested. "Jean, do you think you can hold on for me to treat your arm until we can get to a place to set up camp?

  
 "Yeah, Hanji. I think I can manage until then." She gave him a little smile and we all began to pick up our bags. Once everyone had their own bags, there were still about 6 extra bags of different sizes left over, two of them tent bags.

  
 "I guess almost everyone's going to have two bags, then," said Erwin. I picked up one of the medium sized ones, and Levi snatched it out of my hands.

  
 "You're lucky I'm letting you carry at least one bag. Don't try to shoot for two." He slung the bag over his shoulder and glared at me.

  
 "Levi, I'm fine."

  
 "I agree with Levi, Eren. It's better to be safe than sorry," said Hanji. I sighed and nodded. Everyone began to pick up bags, but there were two bags that were much too big to carry on foot. We went through them and tried to divide everything up in those bags evenly into the other bags, but there still ended up being a lot of food and winter supplies that we had to leave behind.

  
 "We should head east," Mikasa murmured, nodding towards the right of the road. We all followed Mikasa towards the edge of the woods, Levi and I towards the back. I had my letter opener in my hand in case we ran into any unwanted friends.

  
 "The nerve of those assholes," Levi hissed under his breath, and I quickly grabbed his hand in my free one, interlocking our fingers.

  
 "I know. Don't think about it," I said softly.

  
 "How can I not think about it? They shot Jean, they could've just as well shot you. They could've killed you."

  
 "None of us are dead though, are we?" I looked at him, forcing his eyes to meet mine. "And that's all that matters."

  
 "You're wrong. But I'll shut up because there's no point in arguing."

  
 "I'll accept that." I shrugged, giving Levi a little smile, and he smiled back. We walked for about thirty to forty minutes before Mikasa declared we were far enough in. We found a small clearing and Erwin, Levi, and I worked on one tent while Armin and Mikasa worked on the other. Hanji sat Jean down and unwrapped his makeshift bandage, taking out the first aid kit and beginning to clean his arm. I wasn't looking, but I could tell that was what she was doing judging by the sound of Jean's swearing.

  
 "Eren, how are you doing?" Erwin asked as we began to set up the tent.

  
 "I'm alright. Tired, though. But I'm sure everyone is." I began helping Levi try and make a hole in the ground for the tent poles to go in.

  
 "Yeah, I can agree with you on that," the blonde laughed. "Levi, you tired too?"

  
 "No." His voice was firm and the word was sharp. I looked at him briefly, and there were bags under his eyes.

  
 "Yes you are, you're getting grumpy," I pointed out. He glared at me, and I took that as my cue to shut up. We finished putting up the tent a bit before Armin and Mikasa since we had three people working on ours, but eventually all five of us had succeeded in getting both of our tents up.

  
 "How's Jean's arm?" Armin asked Hanji, sitting down next to his dirty blonde boyfriend and rubbing his back.

  
 "Oh, he'll be just fine. It just grazed him. He doesn't even need stitches!" She finished wrapping up Jean's arm and he thanked her.

  
 "So, now what?" Mikasa asked.

  
 "We should divide up work for everybody. Jean and Armin can stay here and watch the camp while the rest of us go out to get things we need, yeah?" Erwin asked.

  
 "We definitely need firewood," said Mikasa.

  
 "And water. We're almost out," Levi added.

  
 "Mikasa, Hanji, and I will go to get firewood, then, and Eren and you can go to fill up the water bottles," Erwin said to Levi, and he nodded.

  
 "I think I heard a stream about twenty minutes back towards the road on the way over here, but I'm not sure," said Armin.

  
 "Thanks, Arm, it's at least a start." I patted his shoulder softly and Levi and I grabbed our bags, then collected water bottles from everybody.

  
 "Hey." The two of us looked over at the sound of Mikasa's voice, and she tossed me a compass. "I would be kinda sad if you both got lost or some shit." She gave me a little smile and I nodded my head as thanks. I think that was her way of apologizing. She was never very good with words, but I've known her long enough to know when she feels bad about something.

  
 Levi and I headed off west, back towards the highway. Both of us kept our ears open for the sound of water.

  
 "Everything okay with you and Erwin?" I found myself asking him, though I wasn't sure why.

  
 "Yeah. Why?" Levi asked me.

  
 "Dunno. You just kind of snapped at him back there when he asked if you were tired."

  
 "I guess I am tired, then." I dropped the subject, nodding.

  
 Levi heard it before I did. The water, I mean. "It's coming from over here," he said to me after about fifteen minutes of walking, pausing in his tracks. He pointed to the left of me and we started walking that way until the ground felt a bit softer. There definitely was water close by. Sure enough, after another five or ten minutes, we found a stream. It was sort of clear, but we knew we'd have to boil the water anyway when we got back. "I feel so gross," Levi murmured, leaning down and scooping up a handful of water, beginning to wash his face. He cringed at the cold water, immediately shaking off his face after. I felt gross too, honestly. Especially considering how I still had blood splatters on my face from over two days ago.

  
 "We should wash off."

  
 "We'll get killed doing that."

  
 "No we won't. There's no one in sight. We'll be real quick, Levi, I promise."

  
 "Eren..."

  
 "The baby told me to tell you that I'm always right."

  
 "Shut up."

  
 "It also told me to tell you not to say that to me."

  
 "If you stop acting like there's a creepy poltergeist baby possessing you, I'll do it." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

  
 "The baby says thank you." He glared at me and I shut up, trying my hardest not to laugh. I could definitely use this whole baby thing to my advantage, like the terrible person I am. But if I'm just using it to get clean, does it really count?

  
 I quickly stripped off my shirt and sweatshirt, shivering in the November air. This bath definitely would be quick, wouldn't it? I stripped off my pants as well, then finally my boxers. I was covered in goosebumps, shivering. I dug through my bag quickly, thanking Maria that I had thought to pack a couple bars of soap before we left the apartment. When I turned back around, Levi was now butt naked as well. I let a laugh escape my throat when I saw how hard Levi's nipples were, and he quickly covered them up.

  
 "Shut up, asshole," he hissed.

  
 "Awe, come on. I think it's cute." I tried to pull his hands away from his nipples, but he turned his back to me. I smiled and began using my hand to pour water on myself, shivering at how cold it was. I think it was a new record for me with how fast I washed off. It probably only took me a whole twenty seconds since I was so cold. I realized while washing my stomach that I had lost some muscle definition, but it's honestly not like I had very much to begin with. "Levi, am I showing yet?" I asked him, straightening myself back up once I finished. He turned back around and looked up and down my body, eyebrows raised.

  
 "No, not yet. Why?"

  
 "I was just wondering." I shrugged and handed him the soap. Instead of grabbing the soap, he grabbed my hand. In my moment of surprise, he swiftly picked me up and I squealed.

  
 "Shh, shh. You gotta stay quiet." He leaned in and started peppering kisses all over my neck.

  
 "What are you doing?" My voice was laced with laughter as my arms came up to wrap around his neck.

  
 "Am I not allowed to love you?" He asked, his lips tickling my neck. I laughed louder and tried to push his face away from my neck. I succeeded, but only to have his lips connect with mine afterwards. I hummed happily into the kiss, one of my hands coming up to cup his face. "You're so beautiful, Eren." His words were muffled by the kiss, but I heard them clear as day. Red came to my cheeks, even with how fucking cold I was.

  
 "I love you." I didn't know what else to say since so many thoughts about Levi were clouding my mind. That was the only way I could sum it all up.

  
 "I love you too." His voice was soft as we broke the kiss, and I pressed our foreheads together. We were both shivering, my body still soaking wet. "We should finish up, shouldn't we?" Levi asked, gently lowering me to my feet. I sighed and nodded, handing him the soap finally. He began to lather himself up and I reached down in the water, splashing some at him. "Stop it, you shitty brat." He was trying to fake being angry at me, but I could hear the affection in his voice. I laughed and gave up, but only because again, I was fucking freezing. I stepped out of the stream and used my dirty shirt to dry myself off, then threw back on my sweatshirt, boxers, and pants, tucking my wet shirt in my bag. I kept an eye out for any zombies or people, but everything was strangely quiet. Levi eventually finished up and we began walking back, using the compass Mikasa gave us to navigate. We were both freezing, but at least we were clean. And at least I knew that somehow...We would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring! It was kind of a filler of sorts, I guess? I wanted to put some fluff in there for you guys, so I tried my best to do that with that little scene at the steam. I probably wont be able to update tomorrow, and I'm going to be super busy for the rest of this week, but don't worry! I'll find the time to try and get at least one or two chapters done. Oh, and also I'm sorry about how shitty chapter one is...I now realize how many mistakes there are. I'll try to go back over it this week and fix it, but I was too busy trying to get this chapter out. Bye! :3


	4. Unser Versprechen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know." I knew he knew, but it didn't make it any easier. He pulled away from me enough to look into my eyes, his teary teal orbs meeting my own. I leaned in, pressing my lips softly against his. It wasn't like our normal kisses, filled with a fire that Eren had always somehow managed to ignite, our lips like dynamite. It was sad, and desperate, and I didn't want to stop because I knew that meant I had to go, but eventually, Eren was the one who pulled away. "Go. Before I change my mind." His index finger ran across my jawbone, and I leaned into his gentle touch, closing my eyes for only a moment before I turned around, crawling out of the tent on my hands and knees, and I stood up. Before I could walk away, Eren's hand reached out and caught my wrist. I turned to look down at him, meeting his eyes again. "Promise?" He whispered.
> 
> "I promise." My voice was hoarse, like there was a lump in my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Be prepared for a kind of sad chapter, especially for Levi. I'd also like to give a shout out to Livie for being my beta for this story. She's a real help, and a great friend. Go check out her account! She's working on an awesome MikaSasha fic right now.

Levi's P.O.V.

One month. A month since we had fled. A month since I found out I was going to be a father.

This was supposed to be a special time in mine and Eren's lives; a time of happiness and celebration. So why wasn't it? Oh, the freaking apocalypse, that's why.  
I wanted everything to be okay, for us to be...normal. I wanted all of this to just float away, like some terrible dream. So that's why when Eren and I were in the woods collecting sticks for firewood and he suddenly called my attention to him, pulling up his shirt and showing me his stomach, I froze.

  
"Look, Levi. I'm staring to show." He was beaming, radiant in every way possible, a wide grin spread upon his face. My eyes trailed down his body until they fell upon his stomach, and indeed, he was starting to show. There was a little round bump in his belly, one that would've made me smile if we were still back at our apartment, our lives still normal. But it didn't. Instead it made me feel sick, and I immediately felt the color drain from my face. It wouldn't have made me so sick if it weren't for the fact that his stomach wasn't the only thing poking out. His ribs were showing, much more than a month ago. Eren was always a skinny kid, his ribs always slightly visible beneath his skin. But now I could count almost every single one. Sure, all of us had lost weight, but wasn't Eren supposed to be gaining weight?

"That's beautiful, Eren," was all I could force myself to say. My voice was unnaturally robotic, but Eren didn't seem to notice.

  
"Really?" He asked me, his face lighting up. He didn't sense my distress, and I didn't have the heart to tell him how I really felt. How my heart ached with every breath he took, with every mile he was forced to walk just to stay alive. With every time I saw him puke up the little food he ate, the crucial rations he needed to survive. I felt a pang of guilt and hatred in my chest. What had I done to my Eren?

He walked up to me, setting down his sticks and wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, closing my eyes, just pretending we weren't always on the verge of being eaten or shot. I could practically feel the happiness radiating off that kid. So why didn't I feel it too?

  
"It's really starting to hit me, y'know?" He murmured, swaying playfully against me, rocking our bodies back and forth. I just hummed in response and nodded my head slowly. "We're going to have a baby in less than 6 months, Levi. Are you getting excited?"

  
"Yeah, kid. I am." Eren always switched between being nervous and excited, but I think he still had some hope of everything returning back to normal. I wasn't sure if I was glad, or devastated that I would have to be the one to catch him when his reality shattered. I tilted my head up and stood on my toes, pressing my lips against his forehead. I stayed like that for a while, my eyes closed and hands placed gently on either side of his face. When I pulled away, his eyes were wide. He looked surprised, a small blush dusting his beautiful face.

  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked me, and I nodded, studying his his features.

  
"Yeah." He looked skeptical. "I just really love you, is all."

  
"Oh." His lips parted slightly, forming the shape of the sound he just made before a smile crossed his face. "I love you too, Levi." He picked up his sticks again and we began collecting more firewood. I found myself focusing on him more than the task at hand, my eyes flicking on his tall, slender body picking up sticks. He looked completely normal with his clothes on, but only I knew what cursed blessing lies underneath the cotton fabric.

Once we had returned back to camp, everyone was waiting for us, eager in the cold December air for a fire. We were still far enough South West that it wasn't snowing, but we were heading further North East every day, hopeful that we would find somewhere that wasn't complete chaos. But so far, we had found almost nothing. We had run into people along the way, sure, but we mostly steered clear of them, fearful that they would turn out to be untrustworthy.

"Do we have anything to eat?" Armin asked, and Mikasa shook her head.

"No, Armin, we don't."

"What?" My voice came out a lot more shocked than I expected it to be. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we don't have any food," said Mikasa, irritated. "We'll just have to go without until we find someplace to raid."

"We haven't eaten since yesterday morning..." Jean murmured sourly, resting his chin on his hands.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Mikasa snapped, and Jean shrugged nervously.

"What he's saying is that we expected you to tell us when we were almost out of food." My voice was laced with irritation, my hands clenching into fists. "So why didn't you?"

"Because it's not like there's been any place nearby for us to grab some fucking Mickey D's, Levi," The ravenette snapped at me, and I would have gotten a lot angrier than I already was, had I not felt Eren's hand touch my shoulder gently.

"It's alright, guys. It's nobody's fault. We're just going to have to wait until we come across somewhere to find food," Eren spoke, and his voice was unusually calm. Eren was always the one freaking out over things, but now he was the one telling me to calm down. Maybe he was just tired.

"Eren, that could be days from now, weeks, even," I cautioned firmly, turning to him, and he shrugged, obviously unsure of what to say. "You're supposed to be eating three meals a day, and now you're not even getting one. You think that's okay?" My voice was hoarse, and I was more upset than angry if anything.

"No, it's not okay, Levi, but what are we supposed to do?" He asked me. I felt like I could cry with how lost he looked, so content with just starving like it was normal now.

"There's a town not too far from here," said Erwin. "But I don't think it's safe for us to raid. Our group is too big. It'll attract too many of...them," he sighed.

"So we'll split up. We'll only send a few people," I suggested.

"Split up?" Armin asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I think it's better than starving," said Erwin. For once, that guy had some sense in him.

"Who will go?" Mikasa asked.

"You, me, and Erwin." I didn't like Mikasa, but she was someone I could rely on, and she was one hell of a fighter.

"No." Everyone, including myself, stared at the boy who had spoken. "I'm going too," said Eren.

"No you're not." My voice was calm, but my eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes I am. I'm not getting separated from you, Levi." his hand tightened its grip on my shoulder, and I reached over to place my hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry, Eren, you're not going."

"But Levi, I-"

"No." I wasn't one to usually raise my voice at Eren, especially now, but I could hear a slight echo from the singular word I had spoken, bouncing off the trees like rubber.

"Levi, please just let me-"

"Eren, I don't want to be separated from you either, but if you think I'm letting you come, you're damn wrong." He took his hand off my shoulder, his teal eyes staring at me, filled with a mixture of hurt and surprise. Of course I didn't want to leave Eren. Every fiber of my goddamn being told me to stay close to him, stay where I could protect him and love him, stay with him so I knew he'd be be safe. It hurt me to have to tell him he couldn't come, and it hurt me to have to leave him with people I wasn't sure could protect him. But I knew that it would hurt me more if I let him come and something happened. I knew I would never forgive myself.

He remained silent, shifting his gaze from me to the others, then down at the ground. "So, Erwin, Mikasa, do you guys agree?" My voice was hopeful, but I knew they would already agree.

"I think it's our best option," Erwin said softly, looking straight into my eyes. I felt like he was trying to read me.

"I guess.." Mikasa agreed, like I had hoped. I knew that there was a chance she would want to substitute herself with someone else so she could protect her friends, but even she knew that we had a better chance with her with us.

"So, we'll leave tomorrow morning?" Erwin inquired.

"No, you should leave now," Armin suggested. The sun was just about to set.

"Wouldn't it be easier to travel during the day? And warmer," Mikasa spoke what everyone was probably thinking, but Armin simply shook his head, his golden blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"Warmer, yes. Easier to navigate, yes. But safer? No." He pulled out his map, looking at it. "Lawrence isn't too far from here. I'm not sure how infested with zombies it'll be, but if you travel at night, they have less of a chance of seeing you-" He was interrupted when he coughed, bringing his arm up over his face. "Same with people. We've had a hard time avoiding people when they can see us in the daylight, but if you can travel at night, they won't see you unless you get really close."

"But if they can't see us, doesn't that mean we can't see them?" Erwin asked.

"If they're not asleep...Then yes, but I think it's a safer bet than trying to travel in plain sight." This kid was smart. Too smart. How did he even end up stuck with us in the first place?

Jean wrapped his arm around Armin, patting his hip. "That's a really good idea, Armin." Armin blushed and shrugged.

"I agree with blondie. It does seem like a good idea," I added, and everyone nodded except Eren.

"None of this is a good idea," Eren advised, his eyes cast downwards , his chocolate hair falling over them slightly. "None of it." His usually angelic appearance had faded, only leaving behind the hurt shell of a half starved boy.

"Eren..." I was at a loss of what to say. What else could I say, if anything? I didn't have to say anything else because unfortunately, he had walked away before I could. Everyone was looking at me, like I was some sort of magic problem solver. Now I understood why Mikasa hated being in charge of the food. Eren had retreated into one of the tents, and I hesitated for only a moment before following him, uncomfortable with knowing that everyone's eyes were on my back. I zipped the tent closed behind me, and Eren was sitting in the very back of the tent, facing away from me, his arms wrapped around himself protectively.

"You can't leave us," He said softly. "Please, Levi. Please don't." I wasn't sure if by "us" he meant him and the other group members, or him and our unborn child. He didn't face me, but I could tell he was crying by the way his body shook. I was trying so hard to help him, but all I was doing was hurting him.

"Eren...Don't, please don't cry," I said softly, crawling forward so I was directly behind him, and I touched his shoulder softly. "Please don't get upset. I won't be gone very long."

"How can I not be upset when you could die, Levi? When you're just leaving us...What if you don't come back, Levi? Did you even think about that?" He snapped at me, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. I wanted him to turn around so I could see him, so I could wipe away his tears for him.

"I will come back."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I promise I will come back."

"How can you promise when you don't even-"

"Eren, look at me." I held onto both of his shoulders firmly from behind, waiting for him to turn around, but he stayed with his back to me. "Look at me. I'm not going to ask you again." He slowly turned around, looking at me with his Caribbean eyes, his tan face streaked with tears. I reached up, my thumbs brushing underneath his eyes to wipe away his fat tears. "I can promise you because I will not let anything stand in my way of coming back to you, understand? I would not leave you and our baby without me, okay?" My fingers ran along his fine cheekbones gently, appreciating God's fine craftsmanship. I mean, if I wasn't an atheist. But I am, because what kind of fucked up person would let people go through shit like this? If he did exist, he was one sick fucker.

"But what if-"

"What if the sky falls? What if you fall in love with a squirrel while I'm gone? What if Armin grows a third leg? No 'what if's,' Eren. I'm coming back. I'm coming back in one piece, with food, and clean water, and anything else I can find. I'm not going to let you starve just so we can stay together. We've been apart longer than a couple days, Eren. Everthing will be alright. You''ll be alright, I'll be alright, the baby will be alright. But only if we have food, okay?" My hand brushed through his hair, and I knew he understood. I wasn't happy about leaving either, but we both knew it was something that had to be done. He was tired, hungry, and emotional, and I didn't blame him for being angry. I knew he wasn't angry at me, but he was just...angry. Angry at the world for making us seem so small.

"Okay." His voice was slightly shaky, but I knew he would be okay while I was gone. Eren was stronger than he looked. I pulled him against me, cupping the back of his head with my hand and kissing his hairline.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Levi. Please be safe," he said to me, and I nodded. I knew I had to come back to him in one piece. We stayed holding each other for who knows how long until someone unzipped the tent. Eren looked over my shoulder, and I turned around to see a familiar blonde, (the one who wasn't a coconut).

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's almost dark," Erwin said softly, as though afraid he would set us off. I nodded, and he retreated.

"I have to go now," I whispered into Eren's hair as I pulled him against me again.

"No," he whispered.

"Eren..."

"I know." I knew he knew, but it didn't make it any easier. He pulled away from me enough to look into my eyes, his teary teal orbs meeting my own. I leaned in, pressing my lips softly against his. It wasn't like our normal kisses, filled with a fire that Eren had always somehow managed to ignite, our lips like dynamite. It was sad, and desperate, and I didn't want to stop because I knew that meant I had to go, but eventually, Eren was the one who pulled away. "Go. Before I change my mind." His index finger ran across my jawbone, and I leaned into his gentle touch, closing my eyes for only a moment before I turned around, crawling out of the tent on my hands and knees, and I stood up. Before I could walk away, Eren's hand reached out and caught my wrist. I turned to look down at him, meeting his eyes again. "Promise?" He whispered.

"I promise." My voice was hoarse, like there was a lump in my throat. His hand dropped from my wrist and I began walking away from him. My feet felt heavy, and I struggled to hold everything in. The others had gotten bags together, and I felt a bit guilty that I hadn't helped. Erwin handed me a bag and I slung it over my shoulders, and he handed me an empty bag for me to put food and supplies in for when we got to Lawrence. Was it Lawrence, Kansas? I didn't bother to ask.

"How long do you think it will take them to get there and back?" Hanji asked.

"It depends on whether or not they decide to travel during the day as well, and how much time they spend in the city," Armin replied. "So..Anywhere from 2-5 days, probably." My heart dropped at the thought of being away from Eren for five days, at the thought of Eren not being able to eat anything for almost an entire week. Could any of us even go that long without eating with how much energy we were using? I didn't say anything, but I nodded just to show that I at least acknowledged what the blonde was saying. Though, I didn't like the sound of it.

"I guess... We're going to head out, then," Erwin said quietly. Mikasa walked over to where Eren was still sitting in the tent, and I could feel his eyes watching me, but I didn't dare to turn around. I could hear vague murmurs of them saying goodbye to each other.

"Levi," said Jean. "Don't worry about Eren, okay?" I would've argued with him, had he not been trying to comfort me. "We'll watch out for him." I tried my best to give Jean a smile, but I think it just ended up being awkward lip contortions. Jean was an asshole sometimes. Well, most of the time, but I couldn't necessarily say he was a bad guy. He and Eren fought a lot, but they watched out for each other when it really mattered. Mikasa and Eren finished their goodbyes, and I was tempted to go back and say goodbye again. But no, I had already said my goodbyes. We were already wasting a lot of the night as it was. Hanji handed me her gun, and Jean gave Mikasa his.

"You don't have to-" I tried to say, but Hanji cut me off.

"We want to. You'll need them more than us." I nodded, swallowing thickly. I hated accepting things from people. I still had my hunting knife, and I knew I would have to use that as much as I could to avoid attracting more unwanted friends. But in an emergency, they would be helpful.

"Thank you," I said, speaking for both Mikasa and I. We all stayed silent, and I glanced quickly at Eren before we started walking. He was still staring at me, and his eyes met mine. I had to look away and look down at the ground, unable to bear how his eyes still pleaded with me to stay. We began walking, myself in the lead. The faster we got this over with, the faster I would get to see Eren. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull and my mind was screaming at my body to turn around, but I kept walking, Mikasa's and Erwin's footsteps behind me. We eventually got far enough away that we couldn't see the camp anymore, but I still felt like I could feel Eren staring at me. Or maybe it was just the fact that I wished that he was.

"I'm glad it's not too cold in these parts," Erwin said quietly.

"Yeah," I said simply, not really in the mood to talk, and I think he got that. So we walked in silence. For an hour, then two, then three, and I found it harder and harder to keep walking, my eyelids growing heavy, but we kept walking. We had to. We hadn't run into any zombies yet, so I knew Armin was right about traveling at night. And it really wasn't like there were that many in the woods anyway. They preferred to stay near cities, where they knew survivors would flock. Or maybe they were just having zombie parties. Who knew? All I knew was that I needed some sleep.

"You doing alright?" Erwin asked me, and I nodded, still staring straight ahead. "You need to take a break?"

"No," I replied immediately. We needed to keep going. Mikasa hadn't said a word since we started walking, only looking down at the map and then back up again to navigate.

"Alright..." Erwin backed off, taking a few steps away from me. Winners for most awkward trip ever? Yeah, I would like to accept the award on behalf of myself, Shitwin, and Angry Asian. Throw us a fucking party.

And so, we continued walking in awkward silence, eventually taking a small pee and rest break, then walking until the sun began to rise. That's when Mikasa, surprisingly, suggested we stop under a patch of thick trees and try to sleep.

"Who's taking the first watch?" I asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Erwin suggested, and I rolled my eyes, but stuck out my hand. Mikasa reluctantly did the same. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Mikasa and Erwin both got scissors while I, on the other hand, had chosen paper.

"Damn," I hissed under my breath. Mikasa smirked and Erwin looked at me apologetically, bags under his eyes as he and Mikasa rolled out their sleeping bags and laid them down underneath the trees, and I sat down with my back against the tree trunk, watching our surroundings, but I knew it was unlikely anyone was around.

"Wake me up in two hours?" Erwin suggested, and I nodded. I stared out in front of me, the sky lightening around us, but the trees shading us nicely. It was cold, and I pulled my jacket further around me. I only hoped Eren was warm enough without me during the night.

I was surprised we didn't get attacked because frankly, I was barely even keeping watch. I just kept thinking about all the horrible things that could happen to Eren while I was gone. It was extremely irrational, but I was running on no food or sleep, so, my mind may have been a bit...off. What if Eren fell down a hill? What if he was attacked by coyotes? What if him and Jean started arguing and Eren got upset and lost the baby? I know I told Eren "no what if's," but, I couldn't help myself. They were dumb, anyway.

About two hours later (or what seemed to be two hours later from the position of the sun) I woke Erwin up. He was groggy and his hair messy, and I remembered so many times him waking up next to me like that. Funny, how things change over time. We switched positions and I laid down in the sleeping bag, while he sat up against the tree trunk. I felt like he was watching me, but I didn't check. It was hard for me to try and sleep without Eren with me. I wanted something to wrap my arms around, chocolate hair to bury my face in, someone to keep me warm. And Mikasa and Erwin would definitely not suffice. I missed Eren. I had spent every day with him for the last month, so you'd think I would be sick of him. But no.

Eventually, I found myself drifting off just because I was so damn tired.

Mikasa was the one who woke me up when her watch ended, and she had apparently woken Erwin up as well. I felt like I had gotten no sleep at all.

"We have to keep moving," she murmured, her own voice laced with exhaustion, and I nodded, standing up. We rolled up our sleeping bags and all made sure to drink some water before we kept going. My stomach was aching I was so hungry.

We walked.

And walked.

We walked in the daylight, the sun shining but no warmth entering our systems, and I could see my breath as a thin, white fog. We stopped again, slept, and walked.

It felt like we were getting nowhere. I just wanted to go back, but I knew we had to keep going. So I did.

It took us two days to get to Lawrence, barely able to make it there from sleep deprivation and hunger. We were on the outskirts of town when they began piling in. And when I say piling, I literally mean piling. A large hoard of them had begun to move toward us, tripping on a small fence and eventually ending up in a pile on top of each other. They looked scarier and less human every day, more monster by the minute. They were disgusting, smelly, and rotten, their faces peeling. Did they ever die? We walked quickly, beginning to jog in the other direction as we traveled further into town, looking for someplace to meet our needs. Most of the shops had smashed windows and bodies lying in the streets, but I didn't have time to cringe. We needed to find someplace that was the least fucked up in order to save time because we all knew we needed to get out of here fast, for two reasons. One, this place was crawling with critters, and two, we needed to get back to the others as soon as possible. We didn't have time to fuck around.

"There!" Mikasa yelled, pointing to a Walmart. Great, Wally-World. Like that hasn't already been torn apart. But hey, what is there to lose? Oh, besides our lives, of course.

We bolted towards it, and I could hear zombies behind us. Or people will really bad growling problems, but I didn't really have time to check, so, I just ran. We made it to the doors, those automatic ones, and they were hanging out of their slots, most of the glass smashed and the metal frames a bit smashed up. Jee, there must have been a sale.

When we made it inside, the place was a damn wreck. But surprisingly, wasn't completely empty. There were aisles tipped over and bodies everywhere. We began running, hoping to find food somewhere and maybe some warmer winter gear. I ran past an aisle, and something caught my foot. I hissed out something along the lines of a curse as I lost my footing, my hands not doing much to help break my fall as my body hit the floor first, my head colliding with the tile and my bags sliding across the floor soon afterwards. I felt the tugging on my foot still and I rolled over, and of one of those...things, was lying on the floor and had grabbed me, trying to bite my ankle. I desperately kicked at it, and Erwin and Mikasa were nowhere in sight. Another two monsters appeared from my right, quickly making their way towards me. If the one holding my foot didn't bite me, those ones surely would. I tried desperately to reach for my gun, my knife, anything at all, but they were too far away. Fuck. I wasn't going to keep my promise to Eren.

_I wasn't going to keep my promise._

I refused to give up, but I knew determination could only get me so far as the thing yanked on my foot harder, its teeth coming closer, and closer while the other two were hovering just above me, and I shut my eyes. I wasn't giving up, but, I just...Couldn't bear to look at them. I heard a gunshot. Then another. And suddenly, the grip was released on my foot. I looked down and one shot had blown off the walker's jaw, the other his hand. I rolled out of the way just as one of the remaining two tried to grab me, and I rolled close enough to my gun to grab it. I aimed and shot, hitting it in the forehead. I shot at the other one while scooting myself backwards, missing the first time but hitting it in the eye the second time. They were disoriented for a few moments, then both dropped to their knees, laying helpless on the floor and clawing as they struggled to stay alive. Head shots really were the only effective way of stopping them. I looked at my savior, and I expected to see a blonde with bushy eyebrows, but instead, I saw my sister in law. Mikasa was the one who saved me.

"Hurry up," she snapped at me. I think that meant "I'm glad you're okay," in Mikasa language. Or she was just really impatient. I picked up my bags and slung them over my shoulder, running to catch up to her, and Erwin was just around the corner. He was on his knees on the floor, stuffing cans of food that weren't smashed or open into his bag, and Mikasa and I began doing the same as fast as we could, looking up every few seconds to see if there were any zombies, shooting if there were any. We had our bags almost filled, and Erwin's gun was out of ammunition, but he didn't have any time to reload as he finished throwing cans in his bag. I zipped up my bag and was fairly content, but I had left some room for granola bars or winter gear, if we had time to get them. Mikasa zipped up her bag and I threw mine over my shoulder along with my other one, and it was really fucking heavy now. We began running again, Erwin between Mikasa and I since he didn't have a loaded firearm. We kept running, myself shooting anything from behind, Mikasa shooting anything in the front, choosing our targets carefully, only shooting if absolutely necessary. I was the second person to run out of bullets.

"Dammit!" I hissed, clicking the trigger and listening to the empty cartridge. Mikasa veered left and the aisle was tipped over, but there were snack foods scatted everywhere. Erwin and I bent down and began shoving granola bars and bags of shit in our backpacks, hoping they weren't expired as Mikasa protected us. When I heard her empty cartridge click, I knew we weren't going to have enough time to grab winter gear. It sucked, really. Like, really bad. It was getting colder every day. But it sucked more to die while attempting to get some coats, so, we bolted back the way we came, jumping over bodies and stumbling over products strewn across the floor, until we finally saw the doors. We made it out, somehow. We kept running, and I wasn't even sure how none of us collapsed. We again followed the path we came out, and, unfortunately, we heard screaming. We ran past a man and a woman, being devoured by a hoard. It made me cringe, but we just kept running. It was too late for them. As far as we knew, if you were bitten, that was how the sickness was transmitted. Or at least that's what we had heard from a luckily friendly man we came across in our second week traveling. We had to stop a little over halfway to the edge of town, leaning against a building, all of us breathing heavily. My vision was blurry and I tried to blink it away, coming as close to successful as possible afterwards.

We only had less than a minute to relax before we started running again, our worn out shoes slapping against the pavement, but finally, fucking finally,

_we made it._

I knew I would keep my promise to Eren. I was so happy I could cry. But I couldn't actually be content until I got back to him. We stopped when we were far enough from the city, all of us dropping to our knees and doing the most selfish thing we could think of. We began eating. I ripped a granola bar out of my backpack and unwrapped it, shoving it in my mouth hastily and throwing the wrapper aside. I felt so guilty, but fuck, I never thought food would taste so good. 

We didn't eat much, but we ate enough to ease the painful hunger, and washed it down with water. We sat, resting for a while before I spoke up.

"Thank you..For..you know, back there," I murmured to Mikasa, and she nodded.

"I wouldn't want to have to like, step in as the role of my brother's baby's father, if you like...died or something..so, that's the only reason why," she said softly, and I caught a small smile on her face. I chuckled. I think Mikasa and I would actually get along if she didn't hate me for no reason.

The trip back took two days as well.

We had been gone for four and a half days. The others had gone without food for almost five, considering we barely ate the day before we left. Once the camp was in sight again, Mikasa, Erwin, and I didn't even speak words as we all began to run towards the camp, all of us exhausted, but alive.

"They're back!" Hanji screamed when she caught sight of us, running towards us, and the others did the same, but I couldn't see Eren yet. Hanji ran up to us and since I was in the lead, she grabbed me first and hugged me so hard I thought I would suffocate. She looked tired. They all did. I pushed her off me after a few seconds and narrowed my eyes at her, and she shrugged apologetically.

"Where's Eren?" I asked her, expecting him of all people to come running to greet us, and I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at her, and she furrowed her brows.

"Levi..."

"No," I whispered, my heart pounding out of my chest.

"No, no! He's not dead or anything," Hanji said frantically, waving her hands at me, and I breathed a sigh of relief, my head spinning. "But he is sick. So's Armin." I did remember Armin having a bit of a cough before we left, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Sick? How sick?" I asked her, worry flooding through me.

"Sick, Levi. It looks like the flu, which normally I wouldn't be worried about. But neither him or Armin have eaten anything, and have been vomiting their guts out. I mean, their vomiting is mostly just dry heaving now, but-" She stopped when I walked away from her, walking towards the tents. "Levi, I wouldn't get too close to either of them-"

"Shut up," I snapped at her, jogging at this point. I unzipped the first tent and Armin was asleep, his nose red and sniffling, his blonde hair messy. I zipped it back up and moved to the second tent, my heart pounding. I unzipped it and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Eren. He didn't look good, but, his chest was rising up and down. That was enough for me. For now, at least. I crawled into the tent, zipping it up behind me to try and keep some of the warmth in, crawling over to Eren. He was pale, his nose red and his cheeks slightly pink, his breathing heavy. He was shaking in his sleeping bag, but I could see beads of sweat on his forehead. I touched it with the back of my hand, making his eyelids twitch slightly, but not open. He was burning up. "Eren..." I murmured, leaning down to press my lips to his clammy forehead, not caring that he was sweating. He didn't wake up, only stirring slightly. "Eren, baby..." I touched one of his cheeks with the backs of my fingers, slowly sliding them down the flushed skin, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Levi," he croaked, and I pressed my forehead against his.

"Hey, kid." I couldn't think of anything else to say. There were too many things I wanted to say.

"You kept your promise," He whispered, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I kept my promise." He reached out of the sleeping bag and interlocked our fingers, and I brushed my thumb along his knuckles.

"I'm not feeling too great," he whispered, eyebrows furrowed as he closed his eyes again.

"I know, Eren. I'm sorry." I wished there was something I could do. Anything. He opened his eyes again and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but just froze for a minute before he started coughing, chest heaving and face contorted in pain, and he looked like he was going to vomit. I lifted him up slightly and turned him on his side, and he felt like dead weight in my arms, my strength being the only thing holding him up as he dry heaved, but nothing came up. It looked painful, the way his body shook and tears came to his eyes, hands clutching at his stomach, resting over the tiny bump there. "Oh...Eren..." I didn't know what to do or say, my heart aching. I wish I could've come sooner. his dry heaving stopped and he coughed some more, gasping for air and I tried to tell myself I didn't hear it, but I did. A sob. It was small, but it was there. He was in pain, and he needed me. And I wasn't here. Instead of helping him lay back down, I pulled him upright, leaning him against me. Fuck, he looked so bad. "I'm so sorry, Eren," I whispered to him, and he didn't say anything, just leaning against me, obviously wanting to lay back down, but I kept him upright as I took off the bag with food slung over my shoulder, unzipping it quickly and rummaging through it, taking out a handful of granola bars. I had eaten right after we found them. And my husband had been starving for almost five days. My pregnant husband. My sick husband. And I didn't even know he was sick until I came back.

Why did I know that something would happen while I was gone? Did I make the wrong choice? Should I have taken Eren with me? Or, was he already sick, and he would've died if I had taken him? I couldn't help all of these thoughts running through my head as I shakily unwrapped a granola bar, placing Eren's hands around it and making him lift it up to his mouth, and he seemed disgusted by it. I probably would be, too, if my stomach was that upset. But he needed to eat, and I hoped the others were getting themselves and Armin something to eat as well. He took a few bites, still leaning against me and his eyes closed, but he seemed much more content with it, and didn't really need my help once he was halfway through it. He finished it, and I was about to unwrap another one before the tent was unzipped. There, Hanji stood, like a goddess, half a can of peaches in her hand with a fork stuck in them.

"These will probably be better," Said Hanji, and she handed me the can. It was only half a can of peaches, but I had never been more grateful to that woman.

"Thank you." My voice was only a whisper, my body overrun with emotions and exhaustion. She nodded and smiled at me, then backed out of the tent, zipping it closed behind her. I fed the peaches to Eren. He could have done it himself, and he tried to, but I wanted to. I just wanted to do something. We didn't talk at all, the only sound being Eren's heavy breathing and an occasional cough, along with the fork scraping against the metal of the can as I retrieved more peach slices for Eren. He didn't want to eat anymore after the fourth one, but I begged him to keep going. That kid was not going to survive on a granola bar and four peach slices. And so he kept eating. Slowly, but he finished the can, and I kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Eren. You're doing so good." I kissed his head again, relief flooding through me. I was back. Eren was alive. Everyone was alive. Eren had finally gotten some food in him. It was long overdue, but, now we had enough to last us for quite a few weeks. And I was going to make damn sure this didn't happen again.

I kept him sitting up for a while until he started coughing again, and I knew this time he would have something to throw up. I quickly unzipped the tent, pulling him gently to the edge so he could lean out into the open, keeping him upright as he vomited, actual vomit this time, into the dirt. It was all just peaches and chocolate. It wasn't much, though, so that meant he still had some food in him. I rubbed his back, watching as he struggled to cough and get the rest out, body heaving. It looked painful, but slightly less than before. he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled himself into the tent again, and I helped him lay back down in his sleeping bag, pulling it up around his chin. I began to crawl out of the tent and he let out a whine.

"Don't leave," he whispered.

"I'll be right back, Eren, I promise." I rubbed his leg and stepped out of the tent, avoiding the vomit. I kicked dirt over it to cover it, then walked out. I could see Jean's silhouette, along with Hanji's in the tent Armin was in. I didn't get why they didn't just put Eren and Armin together, so then one tent could be for the people who weren't sick. Or maybe the tent was already contaminated, and Eren was in the non-sick tent, but then he got sick. I didn't know. It didn't really matter. I walked over to where Erwin and Mikasa were sitting.

"How is he?" Mikasa asked.

"Sick," I replied, scratching the back of my head. "I think if we had been another day later, he wouldn't have made it much longer. Armin, too. They really needed food." We all turned when we heard coughing coming from the tent Armin, Jean, and Hanji were in, but it was definitely Jean coughing, and I sighed. I rummaged through one of the supply bags until I found a rag, and I poured some cool water on it and folded it, returning back to the tent Eren was in, and he was coughing again too. I zipped the flap closed behind me and crawled over to him, gently placing the cool rag on his forehead. His forehead wrinkled slightly when he furrowed his brows at the coldness, but he didn't take it off. I laid down next to him, silently watching him, until he suddenly spoke.

"I'm glad you kept your promise," Eren whispered.

"I'm glad I kept it too, Eren." I wasn't even sure if he heard me with how quiet my voice was, and I moved to wrap my arms around him and the sleeping bag, spooning him. He was taller than me, but he felt so small now.

After a few minutes, I heard him snoring softly. I placed my hand over the bump under the sleeping bag, which I couldn't feel since it was so small under the thick blanket, but, I knew it was there. And as I fell asleep, Eren in my arms and fingers tracing over the sleeping bag, I knew...I knew we would be okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. I started my online class so when I'm spending all day on the computer doing schoolwork, it's really hard for me to get on the computer to write this because I'm just so sick of looking at the screen. But don't worry, I'm definitely not sick of writing this fic, and I'm going to try harder to put out regular updates. I was up until 4 am trying to finish this chapter, and it's a bit longer than usual. Also, I made a tumblr where you guys can talk to me, request drabbles and oneshots and such. What do you think? My Tumblr is here > http://addinavi.tumblr.com/


	5. Meine Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know this sucks ass, Eren. Like, even more than I thought was humanly possible," said Jean, and I rolled my eyes. How encouraging. "But we'll figure things out. We'll all be here to help you and Levi out. You know that, right?" He asked, and I felt myself feel just a little bit warmer, even in that cold December air.
> 
> "Yeah, I do. Maybe you're not a complete dick after all, Jean," I said softly, laughing a bit.
> 
> "I mean hey, Armin likes it when I'm sweet, and it's been a while since we've-"
> 
> "Jean!" Armin yelled, punching his arm, and I felt a genuine smile cross his face. Maybe, just maybe...We would be able to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank lunar-angelwings for betaing this chapter for me. It was a huge help! Go check them out on tumblr :3

I don't think words could express how happy I was when I woke up to Levi by my side. Though I couldn't show it, I wanted to cry I was so happy he had made it back. I wasn't even sure if he was real or not, but I was happy, nonetheless.

Armin had been sick for three days and I had been sick for two before the others returned. One moment I would feel like my whole body was frozen from the inside out, but the next I would feel like I had been sitting in the blazing sun for hours on end without water.

I was throwing up for the first day and a half of my sickness, but not much since we hadn't had anything to eat. I wasn't sure about Armin, though, since he was in the other tent. Eventually, the vomiting stopped simply because there was nothing to vomit. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. I hated being sick even when I was at home with my blankets snuggled around me, hot chocolate, Kleenex, and a good movie. Oh, and cough drops, too. 

But it was awful being stuck in a cold tent feeling like you were constantly on a boat from being so dizzy, the sea sickness never going away. I don't think it would've been nearly as bad if we had food, though. And if Levi had been with me. We had water, at least, and a bit of cough medicine from the pharmacy, but Hanji was cautious about giving us a lot since we hadn't had much to eat, and of course, we wanted to conserve as much as possible in case of an emergency.

I felt so lonely. Even though I was asleep most of the time, I would wake up cold and nobody would be there next to me since the others were wary about getting too close to us. If all of us got sick, who would fend off the zombies or keep watch? And worst of all, I was worried about my baby.

I knew that a lot of times when people caught the flu and were with child, they ended up going to the hospital for dehydration and to check on the baby, just to make sure. But there I was, no hospital, no husband, and if it ended badly...No baby.

It scared me to death, the thought of me being too sick to keep this baby inside me. It scared me to death thinking that Levi might come back and I would have to tell him what happened. But he was back now, and nothing of the sort had happened. Hopefully, at least. I didn't feel any different, baby wise. I just felt like I was dying from nausea, hunger, headache...basically everything else that could be wrong. But when Levi returned, everything seemed a little less scary.

He had given me a few things to eat and my stomach was fairly angry about that, but afterwards I did feel a bit better. I vaguely remember myself telling him about how happy I was that he came back, and I meant every word of it. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep snuggled with him, something I knew was probably not the best idea considering I was contagious, but, me in all of my selfishness, I enjoyed it.

So as I woke up in the same position, Levi spooning me, his face snuggled into the nape of my neck, I smiled. I could feel his breath on my neck and it tickled, in a satisfying way of course.

"You awake?" He whispered when I stirred slightly.

"Yeah," I whispered back, and I slowly turned myself over to face him. His hair was messy and he looked tired, bags under his eyes. I had almost forgotten that he had traveled for four days, probably almost nonstop. "Did you sleep any?" I asked him, my voice still hoarse.

"A little." He sighed and ran his hand through his messy jet black hair. "Are you feeling any better?" His eyes were ridden with concern, or maybe exhaustion. Probably both.

"A little bit." I definitely felt a lot less like I was submerged underwater for long periods of time. "I think the food helped."

"Did it? Good, Eren. I'm glad," he whispered, his tone a lot softer than usual. He reached out and brushed the hair away from my face, and I closed my eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat and leaning into his touch.

"I missed you." I really meant it. The words couldn't even express how I really felt.

"I missed you too, Eren. So fucking much." He pulled my face gently towards his and pressed a kiss to my forehead, one that made me sigh happily.

"You'll get sick," I whispered, giving him a soft smile as I reopened my eyes.

"I don't care," he said, and I rolled my eyes. It made my head hurt.

"I care." I was acting like I would refuse his touches so he wouldn't get sick, but in reality, if he stopped I probably wouldn't be too happy.

"I was away from you for four days, Eren, I think I'll be okay if I get the flu so I can take care of you. You're stupid if you think I wouldn't." His lips were still against my forehead as he mumbled his romantic words of calling me "stupid."

"I guess I'm stupid, then. But that makes you stupid for marrying someone stupid," I pointed out.

"Our baby will be stupid too. We'll make one big, stupid family," he whispered, and I heard him laugh slightly.

"You forgot happy. One big, stupid, but happy family," I said softly, smiling.

"Really happy, Eren. We're going to be really happy. I won't let anything like this happen again, okay?" He spoke firmly as he pulled away from my forehead, looking me in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, Levi-"

"It is, Eren, it really is. I should have made sure we had enough food, I should have tried to come back sooner. I'm so sorry, Eren. I should have kept you away from Armin when I saw him coughing, I should have-"

"Levi, hey, hey," I interrupted him, bringing my hand up to touch his face, running my thumb along his smooth cheekbone. "You can't control any of that stuff, okay?" My hand moved up to run through his hair, slightly tangled, but still surprisingly soft.

"I know, but five days, Eren. You didn't eat for five days. You could've die-"

"But I didn't," I cut him off again quickly, my voice breaking at the end as I coughed. "You came back with food, Levi. You came back in one piece, the others too. They're alright, right?" He nodded slowly. "You were so brave, Levi. Thank you. Please, please don't beat yourself up over things you can't control." He nodded again, and I let out a sigh, letting my eyes close again. I knew he would still beat himself up, but hopefully I talked a little bit of sense into him.

"Are you tired?" He whispered, his hand rubbing up and down my arm as I received an unpleasant bout of the shakes. I nodded, swallowing thickly and coughing again, though I had just slept for at least a few hours. "Get some rest, baby."

"I'm fine," I whispered, my eyes still closed. He only called me baby when I was sick or upset, one of the few perks of feeling like shit I discovered when Levi and I first began dating.

"Go to sleep. You might be able to fool four-eyes, but not your own handsome husband," he purred, and I laughed slightly, but it quickly just turned into a fit of coughing. I turned over on my other side, facing away from Levi as my body shook with coughs, and he rubbed my back apologetically. Luckily, though, this time I didn't puke. Even after I finished coughing, he kept rubbing my back. I wouldn't admit it, but it felt really nice. It slowly lulled me back to sleep, my body feeling heavy, but my heart content.

I wasn't sure how long I slept, but when I woke up, it was slightly darker outside and I no longer felt Levi's arms around me. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and coughing some into my sleeve before crawling to the front of the tent, unzipping it and poking out my head, then the top half of my body. It was cold; a lot colder than before.

"Levi?" I called, and I noticed I was already shivering from the cold. Levi was standing by the fire with Hanji, Mikasa, and Erwin, putting some sticks on, and he looked up when I called him.

"Go back in the tent, Eren, I'll be there in a minute," he called. I nodded and quickly retreated into the slightly warmer tent, zipping it up and crawling back into my sleeping bag. I pulled it up around my face, coughing into the fabric. My head was pounding and I couldn't tell if my stomach was upset, or just hungry. I closed my eyes and waited for Levi to return. A few minutes later, sure enough, Levi unzipped the tent, and I opened my eyes. "You look like a caterpillar," was the first thing he said, and I didn't even notice the can in his hand until he held it up. He set it down while he crawled in, zipping the tent up behind him.

"Whats that?" I mumbled, staring at the can.

"Smegma chilli," Levi replied.

"Ew. That's not even funny, Levi," I chastised him, but I was smiling slightly.

"It's food. I want you to eat it," said Levi.

"Well I'm not hungry since you said that.."

"You sure? I'll just eat it all by myself. It's pretty good, too," said Levi, smirking.

"Maybe I'll have some...As long as it's not smegma chilli." He tried to conceal his snort, but failed. He helped me sit up and I peered inside the can. It was a can of baked beans, and I would've assumed it smelled really good, if, you know, my nose wasn't as clogged as an old lady's toilet.

"Sorry, we're out of smegma chilli today, sir, but I have some beans, if that will suffice," said Levi, brushing his hand through my hair. I picked up the can, and I noticed it was full. We usually shared all of the cans equally with everyone.

"Don't the others want some?" I asked, looking up at Levi, but he shook his head.

"Nope, that one is just for you."

"The whole thing?"

"The whole thing."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Really really, really?"

"Just eat the beans, Eren."

I stuck a few with the fork and took a bite. They were warm and I couldn't taste very well, but from what I could taste, they tasted pretty damn good.

"Why do I get a whole can of beans?" I asked, my words slurred by the beans still in my mouth

"The others and I agreed that everyone could have one can of something from the food rations all to themselves since we-well, you and the others who didn't come on the food run-went so long without food. We're going to try and let everyone have a little more food this time around..It's not good to be doing this much traveling and not eating more than a can a day. I know you like beans, so, I chose these for you. And I wanted you to have something with protein, Eren, you need it," he explained, and I nodded.

 I agreed that everyone should be eating a little more, but that meant we would have to go on more food runs. They were dangerous, and it scared me to think about Levi or any of our friends being in danger, but what's the point of playing it safe if we all just starved to death? 

"You better eat every last bean in that can," Levi spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yes, sir, I will," I said, shoveling more beans into my mouth. "Thanks."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. But you're welcome, Eren. I've been really worried about you." His tone was soft again, and I looked up from the can, looking into his eyes. He still looked tired.

"It's just the flu, Levi, you don't need to be worried," I sighed, taking in another mouthful of beans.

"Not because of the flu. I mean, yes because of the flu, but I just really think you should be eating more. You're not even eating enough for one person, let alone two."

"What? You don't see this?" I asked, pointing to the almost non existent bump under my sweatshirt.

"I'm serious, Eren. I talked it over with Hanji and she said you should be bigger. Plus, you still throw up when you're not sick," he said, staring at my stomach area.

"But it's not fair if I-"

"Just a little. Just a little more food, Eren. Everyone agreed it would be okay. No one has a problem with it, Eren. We're going to work on making more food runs, so it'll be okay. Please just agree." I wouldn't admit it, but I always felt so fucking hungry. And I always craved things I knew I couldn't even have now.

"But what if-"

"But what if you get weak because you're not eating enough? What if you have the baby and it isn't okay because I didn't make sure you were eating enough? Eren, I can't let that happen. So please?" He asked. His eyes looked desperate, and I couldn't understand why.

"Okay," I said quietly. Levi almost never begged me for anything, especially not to eat more. If anything, he always used to get on my case about how much junk food I ate and how I was going to die young from clogged arteries or whatever.

"Thank you." He kissed my temple, and I smiled sadly down at the half empty can, sighing before taking another bite. "Did everyone else get a whole can, or were you just lying to make me eat it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was actually true. I had a can of corn," said Levi, and I eyed him suspiciously. He was a good liar, so it was hard to tell when he was lying.

"Open your mouth."

"Eren, I'm not gonna open my-" I cut him off by sticking my fingers between his lips, making sure to lean in and get a good sniff before he managed to swat my hand away. His breath smelled like corn. "What the fuck, Eren?" He spat.

"Just wanted to make sure." I was sure he would've kicked the shit out of me if I wasn't carrying his child. I'd make sure to use this baby as an excuse for as many things as I could possibly manage.

"You're such a fucking kid. Just eat your beans," he grumbled, wiping his mouth. I ate the whole can of beans, though I wasn't very hungry after about 3/4 of the can. I supposed my stomach had shrunk, but I didn't say anything.

I did feel a lot better once I had actually finished the can, though, and I laid down, snuggling up in my sleeping bag again. I sighed contentedly, my content only being ruined when I started coughing again, and I quickly sat up. I felt something be pushed into my hands, another set of hands enveloping mine to keep whatever I was holding steady. I looked down at the empty can and I realized what it was for as I leaned forward, pressing my mouth against the rim as I vomited, my body shuddering as I released the burning contents from my stomach.

"Just let it out.." Levi murmured, a bit unsure of what to do to help me as he took one of his hands away from mine and the can, patting and rubbing circles on my back as I coughed, my throat burning, and I couldn't stop the coughing, like there was a constant tickle in my throat, and it was hard to breathe. One of my hands gripped my stomach while the other gripped the can still, and I could feel my face turning red. "Eren.. Eren, what can I do?" Levi asked, gripping my shoulders, and I was wheezing in between coughs.

"Water-" I choked out, my voice barely audible and interrupted by a cough. "Water. I need-" I coughed harder. "Water." Levi released my shoulders and made a mad dash-or crawl, rather, to his backpack in the corner of the tent, digging through it until he found a bottle of water. 

He quickly took off the cap and made his way back to me, murmuring things under his breath, slightly panicked. I set down the can and his hands helped me guide the bottle to my mouth. I quickly managed to take a sip, trying not to cough water everywhere, and once I did, the tickle went away. I downed half the bottle, my throat burning, a trickle of water running down my chin.

"Eren, slow," said Levi. "Slow down." I lowered the bottle from my mouth, clearing my throat and wiping my chin, gasping for air. I had never in my entire life, even with this flu, had a coughing attack so bad. I hated that feeling of when you're sick and it feels like a feather, or a bug, maybe, is constantly in the back of your throat.

"Sorry...sorry, I..it's never been that bad," I replied through my breaths, still gripping my stomach and wincing.

"What's wrong? Eren?" Levi asked frantically.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry, it's just a cramp from coughing so much. I'm alright now," I assured him, and I wasn't lying. It was just a cramp in the side of my stomach from coughing and then drinking so much water, probably.

"Lie down," Levi instructed, taking the bottle from me and putting the cap on it, then moving the can aside and pushing on my shoulders slightly so I was laying back. "I'm going to go get Hanji. Don't move, Eren, I'm serious."

"I'm fine, Levi, really, it's just the flu and-"

"Don't. I'm getting Hanji." He crawled out of the tent without another word, taking the can with him. I sighed, pulling the sleeping bag further up around me. My stomach cramp was gone and so was the tickle in my throat. I felt like I could fall asleep again if it weren't for the murmuring outside the tent, then someone unzipping it. Levi crawled in, followed by Hanji.

"You okay?" Hanji asked me as she zipped up the tent behind her.

"I'm just fine," I said.

"No he's not, check him," said Levi. "He just coughed up his lungs basically and now he's having sharp stomach pains."

"Levi, you're making this sound so much worse than it actually is," I laughed slightly, taking one of his hands in mine, looking up at him.

"Stomach pains?" Hanji asked, and I nodded.

"It was just a cramp. It's gone now, though," I said, and she nodded.

"That doesn't sound too out of the ordinary. I'm going to give you some of the cough medicine, though, I could hear you hacking from miles away!" Hanji cackled, leaving, returning moments later with the bottle of sticky red liquid. She took off the little cup that went on the cap and poured me the right dosage, then handed me the cup. I sat up slightly, Levi's hand on my upper back, and I quickly downed the cough syrup, then handed the cup back to Hanji as I laid down again.

"Well, he seems to be doing okay now," said Hanji. "I'll just make sure to give him more medicine from now on. He should be better in a day or two, anyway." There was less than half the bottle left.

"Has Armin been needing a lot of cough syrup?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"Jean is sick too," said Levi.

"And Mikasa has been starting to cough a bit too. It's going to be an epidemic in our little town, now isn't it?" Hanji closed the medicine and I sighed. I hoped Levi wouldn't get sick too. "Okay, well if you're feeling better, I'm going to go check on Armin and Jean," said Hanji.

"No, wait," said Levi. "Can you check him? Like check the baby?" Levi asked.

"Do you want her to just pull an ultrasound machine out of her ass?" I snorted.

"You know what I meant, Eren," Levi sighed.

"Eren is fine. But if it'll stop you from being a worrywart, I'll do it," said Hanji. "Though I won't be able to tell much from it."

I sighed and unzipped my sleeping bag, lifting up my sweatshirt and shirt. Hanji knelt over me, placing her hands on my stomach, and I tensed from how cold they were. "Woops! Sorry! Icicle hands," she said, pressing gently on my stomach. I didn't even really understand why doctors did this, or if Hanji even knew what she was doing.

"Hanji, were you a baby doctor or something?" I asked her. I had no clue what the technical name for it was.

"No," she laughed, pressing her hand into the left side of my bump.

"Then what were you? How do you know all this stuff?" I asked.

"I worked in a couple different fields, actually. At first I was going to be a pediatrician, then a dietitian, and then I settled on being a surgeon. But when you're a doctor, you kind of end up learning a bit of everything. I didn't spend 8 years in school to not know how to deliver a baby!" Hanji said excitedly. "Plus, I had a lot of friends who were midwives, and I've sat in on quite  a few appointments when checking up on the baby, and this is what they do to make sure the baby is still in there and it's in the right place and all that good stuff. It feels fine to me," she assured us, and I looked at Levi, smiling.

"See? Everything is fine," I said. Levi sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess, yeah...I just wanted to make sure." I didn't realize we were still holding hands until he gave mine a little squeeze, and I smiled.

"It can never hurt to be careful. Levi, you've changed so much since we were friends. Such an old dad now," Hanji snorted, and I laughed a bit. I wondered how different Levi was when he was a teenager and in his early twenties.

"I'm not an old dad.." He mumbled. "I'm fucking 30. That's not that old."

"31 soon," I reminded him. "Anyone remember today's date?"

"It's December 17th, I'm pretty sure," said Hanji.

"Shit, Really?" I asked, and she nodded. Levi groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"You got old, Levi," said Hanji.

"I'm not old!" Levi snapped. Hanji gestured to my still exposed stomach, then to Levi, then my stomach again.

"Old enough to do that," she laughed, and I laughed too. Levi glared at me, so I suppressed my giggles.

"Anyway," said Levi, his voice sharp. "Dropping the topic of me being 'old,' tell Eren what you told me."

"About what? I tell you lots of things," said Hanji.

"About the baby."

"What baby?"

"Hanji, stop."

"Okay, okay. Yeah, the baby's a little small, but you still have lots of time to catch up," said Hanji, patting my bump, and I nodded, pulling down my shirt and sweatshirt.

"I know. Levi's been getting on my ass about it," I mumbled.

"He's just being overprotective. Let the old guy have his fun," said Hanji, resting her arm on Levi's shoulder. Levi pushed it off, scowling.

"Not old.." He grumbled. "You can go now."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Forever Young," said Hanji as she crawled out of the tent. I called a thank you after her and Levi still looked irritated.

"Don't be so grumpy. We're just joking," I assured him, giving a half smile.

"Whatever. Just doesn't seem like a time to joke to me.." He mumbled, and I sighed, the remainder of my smile fading.

"If it helps lighten the mood, then I don't really see a problem with-"

"I don't think joking about my age is going to help anything in this situation. You know what would help? Maybe, I don't know, trying to get you to a doctor? Or maybe the government fucking fixing this mess," he growled, and I was taken aback by his sudden anger at me. Or I guessed it wasn't really me he was mad at, but the situation.

"Levi..." I wasn't quite sure what to tell him because, well, he had a point. He had a point that the world was fucked up and there were so many things that needed to be done, but they just weren't happening. "Don't be like that. I know things are rough right now, but we're all trying to cheer each other up. You joked about smegma chilli. What changed within twenty minutes?" I asked him.

"You. You changed within twenty minutes. You were getting better and then suddenly you almost choked to death on nothing, and it scared the shit out of me, Eren. I know it's not your fault but I'm just...I don't know how to explain it," he sighed exasperatedly, looking away from me.

"You're scared," I said quietly.

"No, I'm not-"

"You are, Levi...And it's okay," I whispered.

"I'm scared for you, if that's what you mean," he replied.

"No, I mean I think you're just...scared. You're scared for me, and for you, and for everyone. I'm scared too, Levi, but it's going to be okay," I said as soothingly as possible. 

I had never seen Levi scared before, or at least if he was, he had never showed it. He wouldn't look at me, and I knew it was hard for him that I had finally seen through him. "It's okay to be scared."

"It's not..." His voice was quiet and raspy, and it was so strange to me to see him this way. "I need to stay strong for you."

"For me? No, Levi, you can't just...No..Levi, really. Everyone gets scared. I know you think you're the exception, but you're not. You're not, and that's why I love you."

"But the baby-"

I cut him off by grabbing his hand and placing it on my bump, looking up at him. "The baby will love you too."

He seemed unsure of what to say, just sitting there with my hand placed over his on my stomach, his hand pressing into it slightly with every time I breathed. He looked at me, then at our hands on my bump. 

"I promise you, Levi, it's okay to be scared. We all just need to enjoy the time we have together, even if it's not typical. Even if there are those fucking zombies running around, I still want us to be normal. I still want to poke fun at your age, or eat smegma chilli, or watch Armin and Jean argue about dumb shit because, well, I love you." I just said what I was thinking, and what I thought Levi needed to hear. 

He nodded slowly, looking in my eyes again. He slowly leaned forward so his forehead was resting against my tiny bump, and my eyes widened slightly. He had never showed any affection more than putting his hand on it, so I was even more surprised when he pulled up my sweatshirt and my shirt slowly, placing his hands on either one of my hip bones poking out and kissing just beneath my belly button, then trailing light, fluttering kisses up my middle until he reached the bottom of my chest where my shirt and sweatshirt rested. He brought himself up a bit so his face was hovering over mine, and he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine softly. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment. 

Normally, if he had ever done anything like this, I would've taken it as a sexual thing, but I knew that this was just pure tenderness and innocent affection. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, like all of my troubles had gone away. He pulled away and kissed my forehead and then each of my temples before pulling away and laying down next to me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to act like that."

"It's alright. I know how you feel." I turned so I was on my side, facing him. I didn't bother to pull down my shirt or my sweatshirt, and he pulled me against him so we were chest to chest, his hand placed on my hip.

"When did your hotheadedness go away, hm?" He asked me, and I made a fake pouty face.

"Shut up. I guess I've just learned a lot from you in the past few years..." I admitted. I had always been the hotheaded, emotional, young one who needed to do some growing up, and Levi had always been the older, wiser, and more controlled one in the relationship. But I guess now, I had done some growing up, and Levi finally admitted he was human.

I closed my eyes and scooted myself down a bit so I could press my face into his chest, and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Damn right you learned from me.." Levi mumbled, and I slapped his arm.

"Shut up," I laughed. He rested his chin on top of my head and wrapped his arms around me tightly, and it was nice, feeling so secure.

"Rest now," he said quietly, kissing the top of my head, and I nodded. Truthfully, it would be best to just sleep as much as I could until it went away so I didn't have to be awake and feel how shitty I felt. I closed my eyes, swallowing and nodding, relaxing against him.

I was on the edge of sleep for a while, or maybe I had fallen asleep briefly, but I wasn't quite sure. But it didn't matter, because I was interrupted when Mikasa unzipped the tent fully, opening it up with her gun in one hand and her other hand holding open the tent flaps.

"We have to go," she snapped. "A whole hoard of them is heading towards us, too many to fight off. I...I don't even know how they got so far away from the cities, but they did, so we need to go, right fucking now." Her voice sounded distant to me, and I wasn't even sure if I was dreaming or not until Levi shot upright, pulling me into a sitting position with him, and I blinked slowly, a small whine coming from my throat with how fast Levi had pulled me upright, making me dizzy.

"Eren, wake up, baby, we gotta go,"  he said quickly, still holding onto me with one arm while the other reached for his bag, frantically trying to pack up as many things as he could. I opened my eyes fully now, looking at Mikasa. She looked a bit pale, her eyes frantic.

"Hurry up," she snapped. "They're close." She bolted off, probably to go pack up more stuff. I was much more alert now, and slightly panicked. Levi rolled up the sleeping bag as fast as he could, and threw as many things as he could fit in the bag before he heard Hanji outside yelling frantically for everyone to hurry. He slung his bag over his shoulder, then grabbed my bag as well.

"Alright, alright, we need to go," he hissed. He crawled out of the tent and I followed shakily, and when I wasn't fast enough and we heard gunshots, Levi grabbed me by my forearms and yanked me out, probably a bit more forcefully than he intended. I yelped and he hissed something under his breath that sounded like an apology, but it was too fast and jumbled to understand what he was saying. 

He pulled me up onto my feet even quicker than he pulled me out of the tent, and I could feel every socket and joint that I had barely moved for the better part of the week crack and pop, unused to moving just yet. I could make out Levi's face just briefly before I got the awful feeling of blacking out when you stand up too fast, and my vision became dotted and blurred before turning black. I tried to take a step to steady myself, but I just felt myself start to fall to the side until Levi realized what was happening and grabbed me, my body slapping against his and a grunt escaping both of our mouths, but it was probably better than hitting the ground. 

He wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and his own arm around my waist. My vision slowly returned, and I took some of my weight off him. "Shit. Shit. Eren, can you walk?" He asked me, and I nodded slowly, blinking hard a few times to try and clear my vision better. "Alright, okay, you gotta stay focused, okay?"

I nodded, and I looked over the tent where the hoard was dangerously close. There had to be at least thirty of them, if not more. I would have spoken out about my surprise, but I was speechless, too shocked and scared to do anything except breathe a bit heavier, and I could see my breath in the cold air. They were about fifteen or twenty feet from us, and coming in fast.

"We have to go, now!" Mikasa yelled before coughing into her sleeve. She waved her arm and everyone started quickly following. Levi started pulling me forward and my feet dragged clumsily on the ground, my brows furrowing as I tried to coordinate my steps with Levi's, but my head was pounding. Everything just seemed so foggy.

Jean and Armin were using each other for support, and Erwin and Hanji were carrying their bags, as well as their own. Mikasa was shooting at any zombies that got ahead of the hoard, and she let everyone pass her so she could shoot at them without having to worry about hitting one of us.

Levi pulled me faster, cursing under his breath as we speed walked. "Come on, baby, you gotta go a bit faster. You can put your weight on me, you just have to go faster," he coaxed, and I nodded, trying to make myself go a bit faster. This was when I realized that Levi was practically carrying me, my own feet doing nothing to help hold me up, only slowing us down whenever one got caught on an uneven patch of grass and I would manage to almost pull both Levi and I down. The cold was chilling me to the bone, and I couldn't help shivering, despite all the excitement happening.

"The tents," I croaked, looking back, the tents getting further and further away as we walked.

"We'll go back for them," Hanji called back to me, and I truly hoped we would. Hanji and Erwin were quite a bit further ahead,  Jean and Armin going about the same pace as Levi and I, and Mikasa still staying behind us all.

I thought I had been starting to feel better, but I guess I had forgotten how much it sucked to move when you were sick. Levi pulled me so we were half jogging, heading towards a more heavily wooded area.

"Where are we going?" Armin asked.

"Just somewhere safe," Levi rasped out, even though there was no where safe from those things.

My breathing was heavy, and I hadn't felt this scared since the day the apocalypse started, when I collapsed in the street and ended up admitting to Levi that I was carrying his child. I wasn't sure if I was more scared now, or then. Did it really matter?

We entered the more wooded area, and it was hard not to trip over all of the tree roots and branches on the ground. I think Levi would've just carried me if it weren't for the fact that he was carrying both of our bags, and I was quite a bit taller than him. I had no doubt that it was size that was the issue, not strength. Levi could probably casually carry two of me, as well as the bags, if I was just a bit shorter.

"You doing alright?" Levi asked through his deep breaths, and I was sort of zoned out. I stared straight ahead, just trying to focus on keeping myself moving forward. "Eren." His voice came again, but I still felt like I was imagining it. My heart was racing and I wanted nothing more than to get away from the decrepit zombies we had seen just a few minutes before. The hand of the arm not wrapped around Levi's shoulder came down to rest on my bump, my fingers splayed across it and gripping it tightly. I felt sick. 

"I-I don't feel too good," I whispered through my heavy breathing, and I realized I was near close to hyperventilating.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry. Please, Eren, we just have to keep going," Levi begged. I wanted so badly to just drop to the ground then and there, already exhausted just from the short distance we had already jogged, and I noticed Armin and Jean starting to slow. I really hoped they could keep up, but I didn't have much time to worry about them. I just needed to focus on keeping myself moving without dying.

I didn't know how long we had been running, or how I had even managed to continue as long as I did before the gunshots stopped and Mikasa caught up with the group. "We lost them. I say lets keep going just in case, so they don't get our scent as easily."

"I agree," Erwin called back, and so we kept moving. We ran for quite some time before it was Armin who finally spoke up.

"I-I can't-" he wheezed, dropping to his knees and taking Jean down with him, who looked just as exhausted as him.

Everyone took that as their cue that we were done running, and it was time to stop. Levi and I stopped, and he immediately dropped our bags on the ground, bracing himself against a tree to try and catch his breath, still holding onto me as he did. My vision was spotty and I finally gave in, collapsing forward onto my knees. I was breathing in and out heavily, struggling to get enough air in before I felt something in my throat, and with the next breath I let out, I vomited into the dirt. I was hunched over, my whole body shaking and chest heaving as I coughed, trying to make the searing pain in my throat stop.

I felt an arm wrap around my chest to keep me from falling forward into my own vomit, and a hand came to rub my back.

"It's alright," Levi whispered as he rubbed my back. "It's alright."

I coughed a few more times before bringing my hand up to wipe at my mouth, and I was shaking harder than before. I leaned back against Levi, closing my eyes and trying to compose myself. He pushed my hair away from my clammy forehead, pressing his cheek against the top of my head. "It's alright now."

I nodded slowly, pressing myself closer to Levi and letting him wrap his arms around me.

"Is everyone okay?" Hanji asked, setting down her and Armin's bags.

"I think so," Jean breathed, and Armin nodded, still trying to catch his breath. I nodded as well, opening my eyes and looking up at Levi.

"Alright. We need to start setting up camp again, then later tonight, a couple of us will go back and get the tents," said Erwin, and I nodded in agreement. I pulled away from Levi, running a hand through my hair.

"I can try to start on the fire," I offered quietly, using Levi as leverage to begin pushing myself up, but he wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me back down gently.

"No. You stay here," he said firmly. "Just sit and take a break. I'll take care of it." He kissed just below my temple, and I honestly would've protested because I felt like I hadn't been pulling my weight lately, but my whole body was aching, and I still felt like I needed to throw up some more. I nodded slowly, looking at him with tired eyes. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his neck and letting out a shaky breath. He was quick to return the embrace, rubbing my back gently.

"Thank you," I whispered against his ear, and it was sincere. "For not leaving me."

"What?" He asked, and his hand stopped rubbing my back. "What are you talking about, Eren?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes again. "Back there. You were slowed down because of me." It was true. Levi risked his life to help me get away, when in reality, he just should have ran and gotten himself to safety.

"Eren..." He tightened his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. "I would never leave you like that. I was close to ditching the bags so I could just carry you," he admitted. "If we didn't need those supplies so badly, I would have. If it really came down to it, though, you know I wouldn't leave you." I nodded, hugging him tighter. I was grateful, more grateful than I could express. I didn't know why because Levi had saved my life more than once before, but this time it felt more real, I supposed. He broke away, looking in my eyes, and I gave him a small nod to let him know that I was okay. 

He got up and ran his hand through my hair before walking away to help the others set up camp, and Armin and Jean were resting as well, both obviously just exhausted as I was.

I picked at the front of my sweatshirt, looking down at the ground. I wanted to go home.

I wanted to curl up on the couch of mine and Levi's apartment and watch a movie with him and cuddle when we got home from work, both tired, but happy to spend time together. I wanted to be able to talk my friends about the baby in a happy way. This baby deserved that. Didn't it?

Having a baby is supposed to be happy news, a blessing, really. But now it was just another thing we had to deal with, another thing that Levi had to deal with. It was another life that could be lost. It was just another dream ruined. I felt like this a lot over the past month, but now it was really hitting me. Would my family's entire life just be running? I couldn't even protect myself, so how would I manage when the baby came?

I just stared down at the ground, shaking my head. I wanted to cry, but no tears came out. I had no idea what to do. There was nothing I could do, really.

"You okay?" Jean asked, and I had forgotten that he and Armin were only a few feet away. I nodded, looking up and trying to make myself look less afraid. "What's up?"

"Just...just a bit shaken up, I guess," I admitted, looking back down.

"It's alright, we all are," Armin said softly. "But we're all okay now." I nodded, looking up at them and giving a fake little smile.

"I know this sucks ass, Eren. Like, even more than I thought was humanly possible," said Jean, and I rolled my eyes. How encouraging. "But we'll figure things out. We'll all be here to help you and Levi out. You know that, right?" He asked, and I felt myself feel just a little bit warmer, even in that cold December air.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe you're not a complete dick after all, Jean," I said softly, laughing a bit.

"I mean hey, Armin likes it when I'm sweet, and it's been a while since we've-"

"Jean!" Armin yelled, punching his arm, and I felt a genuine smile cross my face. Maybe, just maybe...We would be able to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out..ugh! I've just been very busy lately with school starting soon and just trying to get everything done. Thank you guys for all the nice comments! They're really appreciated. Like really, I love them. And thank you guys for being so patient. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring...Things will get more exciting soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction on AO3, though I used to write on wattpad a lot. I really enjoy writing fanfiction and I would really appreciate some feedback on this fic, and I also really need a beta, so comment if you're interested and I will contact you. :3


End file.
